filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Bulgarien
-0,796 % (2012) https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/geos/bu.html |BEV-DICHTE = 66 |BIP = 2013Daten des International Monetary Fund: World Economic Outlook Database, Stand: Oktober 2014. Abgerufen am 26. November 2014. * 53,046 Milliarden USD (73.) * 119,561 Milliarden USD (67.) * 7.328 USD (75.) * 16.517 USD (69.) |BIP-ERWEITERT = * Total (nominal) * Total (KKP) * BIP/Einw. (nominal) * BIP/Einw. (KKP) |HDI = 0,777 (58.)[http://hdr.undp.org/en/countries/profiles/BGR Human Development Report Office: Bulgaria – Country Profile: Human Development Indicators], abgerufen am 25. Oktober 2014 |WÄHRUNG = Lew (BGN) |UNABHÄNGIGKEIT = 3. März 1878 (Erklärung) 22. September 1908 (vom Osmanischen Reich anerkannt) |NATIONALHYMNE = Mila rodino (bulg. Мила родино, „Liebe Heimat“)120px|noicon |ZEITZONE = UTC+2 OEZ UTC+3 OESZ (März bis Oktober) |KFZ-KENNZEICHEN = BG |ISO 3166 = BG, BGR, 100 |INTERNET-TLD = .bg |TELEFON-VORWAHL = +359 |BILD-LAGE = Bulgaria in European Union.svg |BILD-LAGE-IMAGEMAP = Europa1 |BILD1 = }} }} '''Bulgarien' ( bɤɫg’arijɐ}}; amtliche Bezeichnung Republik Bulgarien, bulgarisch ) ist eine Republik in Südosteuropa mit etwa 7,3 Millionen Einwohnern. Bulgarien ist EU- und NATO-Mitglied. Geographie Die Republik Bulgarien liegt im Osten der Balkanhalbinsel. Bulgarien grenzt im Norden an Rumänien, im Westen an Serbien und Mazedonien, im Süden an Griechenland und die Türkei. Im Osten bildet das Schwarze Meer die natürliche Grenze. Hauptstadt und Regierungssitz der Republik Bulgarien ist Sofia. Weitere bedeutende wirtschaftliche, administrative und kulturelle Zentren sind die Städte Plowdiw, Warna, Burgas, Russe und Stara Sagora. Das Territorium Bulgariens besteht zu zwei Dritteln aus den Tiefebenen, die durch die Flüsse Donau und Mariza mit ihren zahlreichen Nebenflüssen gebildet werden. Dazu wird es durch zwei große Gebirgsketten markiert: das Balkangebirge (bulg. Стара Планина/Stara planina = Altes Gebirge) und die Rhodopen. Die höchsten Erhebungen des Balkangebirges sind der Berg Botew (2376 Meter) und der Tschumerna (1536 Meter). Die nördlich des Balkangebirges gelegene Donautiefebene wird durch die Donau begrenzt, die hier die Staatsgrenze zu Rumänien darstellt. In ihr liegen die Städte Plewen, Razgrad, Russe und Schumen sowie Warna am Schwarzen Meer. Südlich des Balkangebirges erstreckt sich die Oberthrakische Tiefebene, auch Mariza-Ebene genannt. In diesem Mittelbulgarischen Becken finden sich die Städte Plowdiw und Stara Sagora sowie Burgas am Schwarzen Meer. Diese Ebene wird im Westen und im Süden durch die Rhodopen sowie die Gebirge Sakar und Strandscha im Süden begrenzt. Die höchste Erhebung der Rhodopen ist der Berg Großer Perelik (2191 Meter). Im Südwesten des Landes befinden sich mit dem Rila- und dem Pirin-Gebirge zwei weitere Hochgebirge mit Gipfeln zwischen 2000 und 3000 Metern Höhe, wobei der Berg Musala (2925 Meter) der höchste auf der gesamten Balkanhalbinsel ist. Bulgarien verfügt über drei National-, (Rila, Zentrales Balkangebirge und Pirin), elf Naturparks und 55 Naturreservate. Das Land hat Anteile am Grünen Band Europas und liegt im Blauen Herz Europas.Bureau of Ecological Studies (2007): Karte 10 zum Grünen Band Europas PDFSCHWARZ, U. (2012): Balkan Rivers – The Blue Heart of Europe, Hydromorphological Status and Dam Projects, Report, 151 pp. 6,4 MB Klima Norden: Im Norden Bulgariens herrscht kontinentales Klima mit heißen und trockenen Sommern sowie kalten, schneereichen Wintern. Stara Planina (Balkangebirge): Auf der Nordseite schneereiche Winter, auf der Südseite zur gleichen Jahreszeit selten Schneefälle. Besonders im Westen sowie im Rila- und Piringebirge herrscht das sogenannte alpine Klima. thumb|300px|Bulgarien im Februar: Schneebedeckte Gebirge im Norden und Westen. Wolkenbildung über dem Schwarzen Meer. Zentralbulgarien und Südwesten: Südlich des Balkangebirges liegt die Oberthrakische Tiefebene, in welche das Kontinentalklima nicht vordringen kann. Südlich des Gebirges sorgen also maritime Einflüsse für einen gemäßigten Winter, ein regenreiches Frühjahr und einen warmen Sommer. An der Grenze zu Griechenland und zur Türkei – unter dem Einfluss der Ägäis – verstärkt sich der mediterrane Charakter des Klimas. Bulgarische Rhodopen: Die drei Gebirge Rila, Pirin und Rhodopen nehmen die westliche Hälfte Südbulgariens ein. Im Gegensatz zu den deutlich höheren Schwestergebirgen weisen die Rhodopen nur im Westen Gebirgsklima auf, im Osten zeigt sich bereits der Übergang zum Küstenklima. Schwarzes Meer: Das Klima an der Küste zeigt ein mediterranes Profil, jedoch weht der Wind zumeist vom Schwarzen Meer aus östlicher Richtung übers Land. In der Folge sind die Sommer weniger warm als in den Subtropen und die sehr niederschlagsreichen Winter sind milder.http://www.bulgarien.org/klima-wetter.html Von Mai bis September steigt die Temperatur in der Regel täglich über die 20 °C-Marke. Im kältesten Monat, dem Januar, fällt sie nur selten unter die 0 °C-Marke.http://www.beste-reisezeit.org/pages/europa/bulgarien.php Klimaentwicklung: Laut Worst-Case-Szenario des IPCC wird Bulgarien im Jahr 2100 landesweit subtropisch-humides Klima aufweisen. Bevölkerung Demografie mini|Demographische Entwicklung Bulgariens (Zahlen in Million) Bulgarien hatte 2005 rund 7,72 Millionen Einwohner; die Bevölkerungsdichte lag bei 70 Einwohnern/km². Der Großteil der Bevölkerung lebt in den Städten südlich des Balkangebirges. Die Bevölkerungsentwicklung war in den vergangenen Jahren rückläufig, 2001 betrug sie −1,14 Prozent, Ende 2008–0,43 Prozent und Anfang 2011 −0,7 Prozent. Die Lebenserwartung liegt laut Weltgesundheitsorganisation für Männer bei 69 und für Frauen bei 76 Jahren. Laut der Volkszählung von 2011 leben 7.364.570 Personen in Bulgarien. Im Zeitraum von 2001 bis 2011 verließen 175.244 Personen das Land und ließen sich in mehreren westeuropäischen Ländern nieder, vor allem jedoch in Spanien, Italien und Deutschland. In dieser Periode konnten nur zwei Provinzen Sofia-Stadt (+ 120.749 Personen) und Warna (+ 13.061 Personen) sowie nur vier Städte Sofia, Warna, Burgas und Weliko Tarnowo einen Bevölkerungszuwachs verzeichnen. In vier Provinzen (Sofia-Stadt, Burgas, Warna und Plowdiw) liegt die Bevölkerungszahl über 400.000. 39,2 Prozent der Bevölkerung leben in neun Gemeinden, die eine Einwohnerzahl von jeweils mehr als 100.000 Einwohnern aufweisen. In 60 Gemeinden liegt die Einwohnerzahl unter 6000. Der Volkszählung zufolge lebt die Bevölkerung Bulgariens in 255 Städten und 5047 Dörfern. 5.339.001 Personen, oder 72,5 Prozent der Einwohner, leben in Städten und 2.025.569, oder 28,9 Prozent auf dem Land. 33,6 Prozent der Bevölkerung leben in den sieben größten Städten. 15,3 Prozent der Bevölkerung sind unter 15 Jahre alt. Die Fertilitätsrate liegt etwa bei 1,3 Kindern pro Frau. Am jüngsten ist die Bevölkerung in den Provinzen Burgas (14,7 Prozent) und Sliwen (17,2 Prozent); am ältesten in den Provinzen Widin (26,5 Prozent der Bevölkerung), Montana und Gabrowo (beide 24 Prozent), Lowetsch (23,3 Prozent). Ethnien Nach der Volkszählung 2011 sind 84,8 Prozent der Bevölkerung Bulgaren; 8,8 Prozent sind Türken (siehe: Balkan-Türken), 4,9 Prozent Roma. Außerdem leben Russen (9.978), Armenier (6.552), Walachen (3.684, im Norden Rumänen, im Süden Aromunen) und die muslimischen, bulgarisch sprechenden Pomaken in Bulgarien. Etwa ein Viertel bis ein Drittel der heutigen bulgarischen Bevölkerung sind Nachkommen von bulgarischen Flüchtlingen aus Makedonien (→ Makedonische Bulgaren) und Thrakien (→ Thrakische Bulgaren). Trotz dieser Distanz nehmen diese Gruppen in reger Weise am gesellschaftlichen und politischen Leben des Landes teil. Beispielsweise war die Bewegung für Bürgerrechte und Freiheiten (DPS), die überwiegend von türkischstämmigen und muslimischen Bürgern unterstützt wird, zwischen 2001 und 2009 in zwei Koalitionsregierungen vertreten. Die türkische Minderheit ist laut der Volkszählung von 2001 besonders zahlreich in den Bezirken Kardschali, Rasgrad, Targowischte, Silistra und Schumen vertreten. Die Pomaken sind vor allem im Bezirk Smoljan anzutreffen. Als Reaktion auf den wachsenden Einfluss dieser Minderheiten formierte sich 2005 die nationalistisch orientierte Partei Ataka. 2009 gründeten überwiegend pomakischstämmige Bürger die Partei Progress und Wohlstand, da sie mit der Politik der DPS unzufrieden waren. Jedoch verbietet die Bulgarische Verfassung von 1991 (Artikel 11, Abs. 4) eine Gründung von Parteien auf ethnischer, rassischer oder religiöser Grundlage. Die Roma gehören in Bulgarien zu den am stärksten von Marginalisierung betroffenen Bevölkerungsgruppen. Ihre soziale Lage ist von Armut, einem zumeist niedrigen Ausbildungs- und Erwerbsniveau sowie sozialer Stigmatisierung geprägt. Diese Lebenssituation hat sich durch den Transformationsprozess der 1990er Jahre verstärkt und trifft besonders die Roma-Frauen, die sowohl unter sozialer Perspektivlosigkeit als auch unter patriarchalen Familienstrukturen zu leiden haben. Sprachen Nach Art. 3 der Verfassung von 1991 ist die Amtssprache Bulgarisch. Nach Art. 36 sind das Erlernen und der Gebrauch der bulgarischen Sprache das Recht und die Pflicht der bulgarischen Bürger. Bulgarische Staatsangehörige, deren Muttersprache eine andere Sprache ist, haben daneben das Recht, auch ihre Sprache zu erlernen und zu benutzen. Das Gesetz kann festlegen, in welchen Fällen nur die Amtssprache verwendet werden darf. Als Minderheitensprachen kommen Türkisch, Romani und Armenisch in Betracht. Dabei ist die in Bulgarien gesprochene türkische Sprache ein Dialekt, der sich stark vom Standard-Türkischen in der Türkei unterscheidet und durch das Bulgarische besonders im lexikalischen Bereich beeinflusst ist.Nina Janich, Albrecht Greule: Bulgarisch; in Sprachkulturen in Europa: ein internationales Handbuch; Gunter Narr Verlag, 2002, S. 27 In Bulgarien wird offiziell die kyrillische Schrift gebraucht. Religionen Artikel 13 der bulgarischen Verfassung von 1991 garantiert die Konfessionsfreiheit, hebt jedoch das orthodoxe Christentum als „traditionelle Religion Bulgariens“ hervor. Die Autokephalie der Bulgarisch-Orthodoxen Kirche wurde bereits 927 durch das Patriarchat von Konstantinopel anerkannt. Die Verfassung schreibt weiter die Trennung von Staat und Religion vor und verpflichtet den Staat zu religiöser Neutralität und Parität. 21,8 Prozent der Befragten bei der Volkszählung 2011http://www.nsi.bg/EPDOCS/Census2011final.pdf beantworteten die Frage nach der Konfession nicht, wobei der Anteil der jüngeren Generationen überwog. 77,9 Prozent der Menschen, welche eine Antwort auf diese Frage gegeben haben, bezeichnen sich als Christen (4.374.135 Menschen). Demnach gehören die meisten der bulgarisch-orthodoxen Kirche (76 Prozent), der römisch-katholischen Kirche in Bulgarien (0,8 Prozent) und der Evangelischen Kirche (1,1 Prozent) an. Weitere 577.139 Menschen (10 Prozent) bezeichnen sich als Muslime. Bei der Volkszählung 2001 haben sich dagegen 83,9 Prozent der Bevölkerung als Christen und 12,2 Prozent als Muslime definiert. Außerdem gibt es eine rapide schwindende jüdische Minderheit (653 Mitglieder im Jahr 2001, 1992 noch 2580 gegenüber fast 50.000 im Jahr 1947). Dabei handelt es sich vor allem um sephardische Juden. Im deutschen Sprachraum am bekanntesten ist der Schriftsteller und Literaturnobelpreisträger Elias Canetti. Die Religiosität und das Vertrauen in die Kirche sind in Bulgarien allerdings wesentlich geringer als zum Beispiel im Nachbarland Rumänien, was auch mit der inneren Zersplitterung der bulgarischen Kirche in Verbindung gebracht wird. So bezeichnen sich nur 52 Prozent der Bulgaren als religiös und nur 22 Prozent gehen mindestens einmal im Monat in die Kirche.→ European Values Study 1999 Städte und Urbanisierung Die Städte Bulgariens entwickelten sich kulturhistorisch aus orientalisch oder westeuropäisch geprägten Orten, die großteils erst nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg einer stärkeren Modernisierung unterlagen. Dabei behielten jedoch viele Orte im Rhodopen-Gebirge (mit Ausnahme Kardschalis) zum Teil ihren orientalischen Charakter bei. Die Urbanisierung nahm insbesondere nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg schnell zu, verursacht durch Landflucht und Migration von Kriegsflüchtlingen, der sogenannten thrakischen und mazedonischen Bulgaren. Unter den Großstädten spielen die Verwaltungszentren des Staates, die Metropole Bulgariens Sofia sowie der Regierungssitz mehrerer Gemeinden und eines Bezirks (Oblast) Plowdiw in funktionaler sowie administrativer Hinsicht eine zentrale Rolle. Weiter sind noch Varna und Burgas zu nennen, die als administrative Zentren der bulgarischen Schwarzmeerküste fungieren. Hier konzentrieren sich daher auch Medien- und Dienstleistungsunternehmen sowie die Kulturinstitutionen des Landes. Aufgrund ihrer vergleichsweise höher entwickelten Infrastruktur haben sie auch die regional höchste Bedeutung für Verkehr und Handel und zeigen die dynamischste Wirtschaftsentwicklung. In Bulgarien gibt es nach dem Zensus von 2011 sieben Städte, die mehr als 100.000 Einwohner haben: Sofia, Plowdiw, Varna, Burgas, Russe, Stara Sagora und Plewen. Die kleinste Stadt ist Melnik mit 208 Einwohnern und das größte Dorf ist Losen mit 6276 Einwohnern. Geschichte mini|hochkant|Reste des Antiken Theaters in [[Plowdiw|Trimontium]] mini|hochkant|Der [[Reiter von Madara zählt zum kulturellen Erbe der Bulgaren und der UNESCO]] mini|hochkant|Bulgarien und die Balkanhalbinsel unter Iwan Assen II. Die ältesten Funde im heutigen Bulgarien liegen aus der Jungsteinzeit vor. Am bekanntesten sind die Karanowo-Kulturen, aber vor allem die Varna-Kultur, deren Goldschatz zu den ältesten der Welt zählt. In der Bronzezeit herrschten die indogermanischen Thraker. Der größte thrakische Stamm, die Odrysen, konnte um 450 v. Chr. ein eigenes Reich gründen, das sich bis zur Donau und zum Strymon erstreckte. Heute werden regelmäßig große Funde, beispielsweise im Tal der thrakischen Könige von Archäologen gemeldet, die sich auf diese historische Periode beziehen. So wurde im Jahr 2000 das thrakische Heiligtum Perperikon in den Ostrhodopen und 2003 das Felsenheiligtum Beglik Tasch ausgegraben. Das Orakel von Perperikon war neben dem Orakel von Delphi eine der wichtigsten Kultstätten in der antiken Welt. In der Zeit der griechischen Kolonisation entstanden an der Schwarzmeerküste mehrere Stadtstaaten, so genannte Poleis. Einige von ihnen wie Apollonia oder Mesambria wurden zu Handelsmächten und konnten sich anfänglich auch gegen die Römer behaupten. Nach der Eroberung durch die Römer im Jahr 29 v. Chr. begann die Romanisierung der Bewohner. Thrakien und die Staatstaaten an der Küste wurden ein Teil des römischen Reiches. Aus der römischen Zeit sind die großangelegten Bauten von Karasura, Trimontium, Nicopolis ad Istrum, Ulpia Augusta Trajana, Marcianopolis, Ratiaria oder Augusta bekannt. Im 4. Jahrhundert entstand in Nicopolis ad Istrum die Wulfilabibel, die einzige Quelle der gotischen Sprache und damit der ältesten überlieferten germanischen Schriftsprache. Bulgarisches Reich Die Anfänge der bulgarischen Staatlichkeit werden im Jahre 632 gesehen, als das Großbulgarische Reich gegründet wurde. Seit dem 6. Jahrhundert drangen Slawen – im Jahr 678, nachdem das Großbulgarische Reich zerfallen war – auch die Bulgaren unter Asparuch auf die Balkanhalbinsel ein. Gemeinsam mit der verbliebenen thrakischen und römischen Bevölkerung gründeten sie das Erste Bulgarische Reich (679 bis 1018; 681 durch Byzanz anerkannt), das zeitweise fast die ganze Balkanhalbinsel umfasste. Erste Hauptstadt wurde Pliska. Damit wurde Bulgarien zum dritten anerkannten Staat in Europa und einer der wenigen, dem das Oströmische Reich tributpflichtig war. Aus der Verschmelzung der Einwanderer mit der örtlichen Bevölkerung entstand das Volk der Bulgaren. Boris I. trat 864 zum byzantinischen Christentum über. Sein Sohn Simeon I. (893–927), der bedeutendste Herrscher Bulgariens, besiegte die Serben, Ungarn und Byzantiner, errichtete das bulgarische Patriarchat und förderte die altbulgarische Literatur. Während seiner Herrschaft entstand am kaiserlichen Hof auch die kyrillische Schrift. Simeon I. war der erste Herrscher, der den Titel Zar trug, er selbst nannte sich „''Zar der Bulgaren und Rhomäer“ (= Oströmer bzw. Byzantiner). Unter der Dynastie der Komitopulen wurde Ohrid bulgarische Hauptstadt; das Reich kam jedoch ab 972 bis 1018 sukzessive unter die Herrschaft von Byzanz. Seit der Regentschaft Boris I. von Bulgarien im 10. Jahrhundert wurde das Land von Konstantinopel aus christianisiert, weshalb die Mehrzahl der Bulgaren bis heute dem orthodoxen Glauben angehört. Die Christianisierung führte zur ersten kulturellen Blütezeit im Zarenreich. In Preslaw, Pliska und Ohrid entstanden Schulen, von denen aus sich die altbulgarische Sprache und Kultur auch auf die anderen slawischen Völker verbreitete. Obwohl die bulgarische Kultur stark von der byzantinischen geprägt war, spricht man von dem »Ersten Südslawischen Einfluss« und von der ''altkirchenslawischen Sprache. Bulgarien war lange Zeit ein mächtiges Kaiserreich, das sich militärisch mit dem Byzantinischen Reich messen konnte. Während der Zeit des Zaren Petar I. entstand die christliche Religionsgemeinschaft der Bogomilen, die mit ihrer Literatur zu den Vorkämpfern gegen die Dogmatik der Kirche zählt und die Katharerbewegung in Westeuropa beeinflusst hat. Die Brüder Johann und Theodor Peter aus dem Hause Assen errichteten im zwölften Jahrhundert das Zweite Bulgarische Reich mit [[Weliko Tarnowo|Tarnowo (Tarnowgrad)]] im Balkangebirge als neuer Hauptstadt. Das zwischen 1186 und 1393 bestehende Reich erlangte unter dem Zaren Iwan Assen II. seine größte Ausdehnung. Die Hauptstadt Tarnowo wurde zum neuen kulturellen, geistlichen und politischen Zentrum Südosteuropas. Tarnowo wurde von Zeitgenossen als „neues Jerusalem, Rom und Konstantinopel zugleich“ bezeichnet.Gerhard Podskalsky: Theologische Literatur des Mittelalters in Bulgarien und Serbien 815–1459, München, Beck, 2000, S. 74, ISBN 3-406-45024-5 Vom Zweiten Südslawischen Einfluss spricht man, als infolge des Vordringens der Osmanen auf den Balkan viele slawische, vornehmend bulgarische Gelehrte der Tarnower Schule (wie zum Beispiel der spätere Metropolit Kiprian) seit dem Ende des 14. Jahrhunderts in der mittlerweile erstarkten Moskauer Rus Zuflucht fanden. Osmanische Herrschaft, Unabhängigkeit mini|hochkant|Schipka-Denkmal der Gefallenen im Russisch-Türkischen Krieg mini|Bulgarische Flüchtlingе aus Makedonien (1914) Zwischen 1393 und 1396 kam ganz Bulgarien unter osmanische Herrschaft, die fast 500 Jahre andauerte. 1444 scheiterte der Versuch der Befreiung Bulgariens durch ein polnisch-ungarisches Heer unter Władysław III., König von Polen und Ungarn, in der Schlacht bei Varna. Teile der bulgarischen Bevölkerung traten in den folgenden Jahrhunderten zum Islam über. Um 1800 erhob sich der geistig-nationale Widerstand mit der Forderung nach Unabhängigkeit. In Bulgarien kam es zu einer Ära der nationalen bulgarischen Wiedergeburt. Ähnlich wie in Westeuropa knüpfte sie an antike und frühere bulgarische und byzantinische Traditionen an, bekämpfte jedoch die Hellenisierung in der Gesellschaft. Die blutige Niederschlagung des April-Aufstands durch die Türken 1876 und die in Europa erzeugte Empörung führte zum russisch-türkischen Krieg 1877/1878. Dieser wurde mit außerordentlicher Härte und massiven Verlusten auf beiden Seiten geführt. Nach der Überquerung der Donau und des Balkangebirges mitten im Winter gewannen die russischen Truppen die Oberhand und rückten bis kurz vor Konstantinopel vor. Mit dem Frieden von San Stefano wurden die Grundlagen für den modernen bulgarischen Staat gelegt. Fürstentum und Zarentum Nach dem Berliner Vertrag, der ein Machtkompromiss der Großmächte war, wurden zwei bulgarische Staaten gegründet. Nördlich des Balkangebirges und südlich der Donau wurde das dem Osmanischen Reich tributpflichtige Fürstentum Bulgarien gegründet, das auch die Region um die neue Hauptstadt Sofia miteinschloss. Südlich des Balkangebirges wurde mit Plowdiw als Regierungssitz die nominell osmanische Provinz Ostrumelien gegründet, die über eine eigene Verfassung verfügte und durch einen vom osmanischen Sultan eingesetzten, jedoch von den Großmächten gebilligten christlich-bulgarischen Gouverneur regiert wurde. Makedonien, das noch im Vertrag von San Stefano Teil des bulgarischen Staates war, blieb ganz unter osmanischer Hoheit. hochkant=1.4|mini|Zarentum Bulgarien, 1915 Am 16. April 1879 wurde die erste demokratische Verfassung in Weliko Tarnowo verabschiedet. Fürst Alexander I. (1879–86) versuchte innere Reformen durchzusetzen, vereinigte die zwei bulgarischen Staaten und besiegte Serbien, wurde aber durch einen von Russland veranlassten Putsch gestürzt. 1887 wurde Ferdinand von Coburg-Gotha Fürst, der 1908 die völlige Loslösung vom Osmanischen Reich erklärte und den Zarentitel annahm, womit aus dem Fürstentum das Zarentum Bulgarien wurde. Die Erfolge der bulgarischen Truppen im Ersten Balkankrieg, mit der Eroberung von Adrianopel, wiederholten sich im Zweiten Balkankrieg nicht. Während die bulgarische Streitmacht an der griechischen und serbischen Front gebunden war, drangen die Rumänen bis nach Sofia vor. Die Türken eroberten Adrianopel wieder zurück. Im Ersten und Zweiten Weltkrieg kämpfte Bulgarien auf der Seite der Mittel- bzw. Achsenmächte. Das Königshaus und die Bevölkerung widersetzten sich erfolgreich der Verfolgung und der Deportation jener Juden (Holocaust), die in den Grenzen von 1941 lebten. In den besetzten Gebieten wurden jedoch den Deutschen 11.343 Juden ausgeliefert.Raul Hilberg: Täter, Opfer, Zuschauer. Die Vernichtung der Juden 1933–1945. Fischer-Taschenbuch-Verlag, Frankfurt am Main 1990, ISBN 3-596-24417-X, S. 807. Sozialistische Ära – Volksrepublik Bulgarien mini|Wiedergeburtsarchitektur in [[Scherawna]] Am 8. und 9. September 1944 wurde Bulgarien von der Roten Armee besetzt, obwohl sich das Land nicht an der Invasion der Sowjetunion beteiligt hatte und mit der Sowjetunion offiziell nicht im Kriegszustand befand. Nach dem Ende des Zweiten Weltkriegs geriet Bulgarien unter sowjetischen Einfluss und wurde Teil des Warschauer Paktes. Während in anderen Ländern immer wieder Unmut über die sozialistische Herrschaft aufkam, gab es in Bulgarien sehr wenig organisierten und individuellen Widerstand gegen die Führung der Bulgarischen Kommunistischen Partei (BKP). Der Aufstieg der BKP resultierte aus dem Einmarsch der Sowjetunion im September 1944. Unter sowjetischer Kontrolle wurde der früheren politischen Elite zwischen Dezember 1944 und Februar 1945 der „Prozess gemacht“, so dass insgesamt mehr als 2700 Menschen zum Tode verurteilt wurden und eine unbestimmte Zahl in Lager gesteckt oder umgesiedelt wurde oder einfach verschwand. Am 1. Februar 1945 begann man mit der Vollstreckung der Todesurteile. In dieser Zeit wuchs auch die Mitgliederzahl der BKP auf über 250.000 an. Zentrale Ziele waren in dieser Zeit die Entwicklung einer kommunistischen Gesellschaft, „die sich durch Klassenlosigkeit, Gerechtigkeit, Gleichheit, Humanität in den sozialen Beziehungen, Streben nach Höherem, Wohlstand und Modernität auszeichnen würde“.Brunnbauer: 16f. Dies war eine große Herausforderung, da sich Bulgariens Gesellschaft überwiegend aus kleinbäuerlichen Strukturen zusammensetzte und nur wenig industriell geprägt war. Nach dem Einmarsch der Roten Armee in Bulgarien im September 1944 war Kimon Georgiew einer der Anführer des Staatsstreichs der Vaterländischen Front, die am 9. September 1944 zum Sturz der Übergangsregierung von Konstantin Wladow Murawiew führte. Als dessen Nachfolger wurde Kimon Georgiew zum zweiten Mal, nach einer kurzen Amtszeit von 1934 bis 1935, am 9. September 1944 Ministerpräsident und unterzeichnete in Moskau das Waffenstillstandsabkommen. Wassil Kolarow wurde am 15. September 1944 zum provisorischen Präsidenten der neu gegründeten Volksrepublik Bulgarien ernannt, wobei er dieses Amt nur kurzzeitig bis zum 23. November 1944 innehatte, da an diesem Tag Georgi Dimitrow als neues, gewähltes Staatsoberhaupt ins Amt eingesetzt wurde. Wassil Kolarow war noch ein zweites Mal Staatsoberhaupt Bulgariens, nämlich nachdem Dimitrow am 2. Juli 1949 verstorben war. Kolarow war jedoch ebenfalls von einer schweren Krankheit gezeichnet, so dass er seine Ämter nicht mehr ausüben konnte und sein zukünftiger Nachfolger ihn vertrat. Am 23. Januar 1950 starb er in Sofia. Nach 22 Jahren Exil kam Georgi Dimitrow im November 1945 zurück nach Bulgarien und wurde am 23. November 1946 neuer Ministerpräsident, nachdem am 8. September eine Volksabstimmung die Abschaffung der Monarchie besiegelt hatte. Unter seiner Regierung festigte sich die Macht der Kommunistischen Partei, er ließ u. a. den Oppositionspolitiker Nikola Petkow unter dem Vorwurf des Hochverrats hinrichten und unterzeichnete die neue Verfassung der Republik Bulgarien, die sich eng an der der UdSSR orientierte und in Paragraph 12 die Planwirtschaft als Wirtschaftsrichtung vorgegeben hatte. mini|Der Nationale Kulturpalast in Sofia (erbaut 1981) Seit 1947 näherte sich Dimitrow dem jugoslawischen Staatschef Josip Broz Tito an und schloss einen Freundschaftsvertrag zwischen beiden Ländern. Ziel war eine Föderation zwischen beiden Ländern, zu der Dimitrow 1948 auch Rumänien öffentlich einlud. Diese Pläne waren nicht mit Moskau abgesprochen und stießen daher auf die scharfe Kritik Stalins, der Tito und Dimitrow für den 10. Februar 1948 nach Moskau beorderte. Georgi Dimitrow starb am 2. Juli 1949 im Sanatorium Barwicha (Барвиха) bei Moskau. Sein Leichnam wurde einbalsamiert und in einem eigens errichteten Mausoleum in Sofia beigesetzt. Walko Tscherwenkow übernahm im Jahre 1949 als Stellvertreter Kolarows die Regierungsgeschäfte. Nachdem er am 3. Februar 1950 zum Vorsitzenden des Ministerrates gewählt worden war, war er auch offiziell das Staatsoberhaupt Bulgariens. Walko Tscherwenkow war ein großer Anhänger Stalins und übernahm seinen Regierungsstil, was ihm nach dessen Tod am 5. März 1953 scharfe Kritik einbrachte, so dass er als Generalsekretär der KP durch Todor Schiwkow abgelöst wurde. Am 17. April 1956 wurde er auch gezwungen, als Ministerpräsident zurückzutreten und dieses Amt an seinen Stellvertreter Anton Jugow abzugeben. Nach Tscherwenkows erzwungenem Rücktritt forcierte Jugow als neuer Präsident des Ministerrats, zu dem er am 17. April 1956 ernannt wurde, die Entstalinisierung Bulgariens. Große Unterstützung hierbei erhielt er von seinem späteren Nachfolger Todor Schiwkow. Auf dem achten Parteikongress im November 1962 wurde ihm im Zusammenhang mit Tscherwenkow parteischädigendes Verhalten vorgeworfen, so dass er am 27. November aller Partei- und Regierungsämter enthoben wurde. Auf dem letzten Parteitag der KPB, im Jahre 1990 wurde Jugow rehabilitiert. Heute nimmt man an, dass Jugow aufgrund seiner Kritik zu Schiwkows Wirtschaftspolitik seine Ämter verlor. Der wohl prägendste Politiker in Bulgariens sozialistischer Phase war Todor Schiwkow, der am 20. November 1962 nach dem achten Parteikongress das Amt des Ministerpräsidenten übernahm. Bis dahin war er der Vorsitzende des Zentralkomitees (ZK) der KP und somit bereits mächtigster Mann im Staat. Bereits auf dem siebten Parteikongress im Juni 1958 der BKP forderte Schiwkow „vermehrte Anstrengungen zur Schaffung des Neuen Menschen und zur Anpassung der Lebensweise an die bereits in einem sozialistische Sinne umgestaltete Gesellschaft“.Brunnbauer: S. 295 Aufgabe der Partei war es somit, Methoden zu entwickeln, wie die Bürger außerhalb der Arbeit nach dem sozialistischen Muster geformt werden konnten. Schiwkow wies auch auf die Notwendigkeit einer „sozialistischen Kulturrevolution“ hin. Zweimal (1963 und 1973) wurde während der Regierungszeit Schiwkows in geheimen Treffen des ZK vergeblich die Auflösung der Volksrepublik Bulgarien als souveräner Staat und die Eingliederung als 16. SSR in die Sowjetunion beraten. Der politische Umbruch Während in anderen Ländern immer wieder Unmut über die sozialistische Herrschaft aufkam, gab es in Bulgarien bis Anfang der 1980er sehr wenig organisierten und individuellen Widerstand gegen die Führung der Kommunistischen Partei. In den letzten Jahren des kommunistischen Regimes musste vor allem die muslimische Bevölkerung leiden. So erwirkte das Regime die Vertreibung von bis zu 370.000 Menschen in Richtung Türkei.Michail Iwanow, Interview: …в, за Турция са отпътували 369 839 души … in mediapool.bg, Zugriff 18. Juni 2011 Durch verstärkten innerparteilichen Druck (der somit nicht wie beispielsweise in der DDR durch bürgerliche Gegenbewegungen entstand) trat Todor Schiwkow am 10. November 1989, also einen Tag nach der Berliner Maueröffnung, zurück. Parteiintern hatte es zuvor einige Konflikte gegeben, da der bereits 1988 eingeleitete Reformkurs nicht schnell genug vorangetrieben wurde. Ziel der Parteielite war es, „die Macht weiter in den Händen einer ‚reformierten‘ BKP zu sichern und allenfalls eine Modifikation des Systems, nicht aber einen generellen Systemwechsel einzuleiten. Überstürzt wurden alte Weggefährten Schiwkows aus der Parteiführung entlassen und seine über dreißigjährige Amtszeit einer harschen Kritik unterzogen“.Brahm/Deimel: S. 197 f. Als eine der ersten Maßnahmen wurde am 17. November 1989 Petar Mladenow zum neuen Vorsitzenden des Staatsrates benannt und einen Monat später, am 18. Dezember, Todor Schiwkow aus der Partei ausgeschlossen. Ebenso benannte man die BKP in Bulgarische Sozialistische Partei (BSP) um. Am 18. November 1989 fanden in Sofia und anderen großen Städten des Landes die ersten Demonstrationen statt, nachdem bekannt geworden war, dass die BKP keine grundlegenden Änderungen des politischen Systems verfolge. Diese Demonstrationen waren von informellen Organisationen wie der Gewerkschaft Podkrepa, der Unabhängigen Gesellschaft zum Schutz der Menschenrechte und der ökologischen Bewegung Ekoglasnost organisiert.10 ноември: 20 години по-късно Am. 7. Dezember vereinigten sich mehrere Organisationen und gründeten die demokratische Oppositionsbewegung Union der Demokratischen Kräfte SDS (bul. Съюз на демократичните сили, СДС), die von diesem Zeitpunkt an die Demonstrationen anführte. Nach der Wende mini|Logo der Union der Demokratischen Kräfte Das Ende der kommunistischen Ära wurde 1990 durch freie Wahlen eingeleitet. In den folgenden Jahren wurden politische und wirtschaftliche Reformen vorangetrieben. Die größte demokratische Oppositionsbewegung war die 1990 gegründete Union Demokratischer Kräfte SDS, die den friedlichen Sturz des kommunistischen Bulgariens herbeiführte. Bis 1997 regierten jedoch die ehemaligen Kommunisten in mehreren Legislaturperioden mittels Koalitionen. Die EU-Integration wurde wesentlich von einer bis 2001 konservativ geführten SDS-Regierung unter Iwan Kostow beschleunigt. Sie stellte umfängliche Kooperation mit internationalen Institutionen her, senkte die Inflation, stabilisierte die Wirtschaftslage und legte die Weichen für den zukünftigen NATO- und EU-Beitritt. Präsident zu dieser Zeit war der Demokrat Petar Stojanow. Die Parlamentswahlen am 17. Juni 2001 gewann überraschend mit 42,7  Prozent der Stimmen die erst kurz zuvor gegründete Nationale Bewegung Simeon II., NDSW um den ehemaligen bulgarischen Zaren Simeon II. von Sachsen-Coburg und Gotha, der nach 55 Jahren aus dem spanischen Exil zurückgekehrt war. Wegen des stark betonten republikanischen Prinzips in der Verfassung slawisierte er seinen Namen zu Simeon Sakskoburggotski und legte monarchische Namenszusätze ab, nachdem die Wahlbehörden die Rechtsauffassung geäußert hatten, er sei als früherer König nicht wählbar. Wesentlichen Anteil an dem Erfolg hatte das Versprechen, innerhalb von 800 Tagen eine deutliche Verbesserung des Lebensstandards herbeizuführen. Dazu schlug er eine Erhöhung des Lohnniveaus und Steuersenkungen vor. mini|hochkant|Die bulgarische Nationalgarde auf dem [[Avenue des Champs-Élysées|Av. Champs Elysées in Paris]] Im Wesentlichen jedoch behielt die amtierende Regierung den konservativen Kurs ihrer Vorgängerin bei, insbesondere die Politik der EU-Integration. 2003/04 amtierte Bulgarien als Mitglied des UNO-Sicherheitsrates und schloss sich mit Chile und Spanien demonstrativ der von den USA geführten Anti-Irak-Fraktion an, die einen gewaltsamen Regierungswechsel im Irak unterstützte. Die tendenziell US-freundliche Außenpolitik Bulgariens und der Dissens mit der reservierten deutsch-französischen Seite führten unter anderem dazu, dass auf Betreiben des Außenministers Solomon Pasi die deutschen Anti-ABC-Einheiten umgehend durch bulgarische und polnische Truppen ersetzt wurden. Ähnlich den USA hatte auch Bulgarien vor dem Zweiten Golfkrieg den Irak umfangreich mit konventionellen Waffen beliefert. Ein Teil der Lieferungen war über nicht zurückbezahlte Kredite (1,7 Mrd. US-Dollar) erfolgt. Es ist anzunehmen, dass man sich hier bei einer Kriegsbeteiligung Gegenleistungen erwartete. Bulgarien trat 2004 der NATO bei. In der Wirtschaft kam es aufgrund von Simeons Reformen zu weiter fortschreitendem Aufschwung, von dem allerdings eher in- und ausländische Investoren und die städtische Oberschicht als der Durchschnittsbürger profitierten. In ländlichen Gebieten herrschen oft hohe Arbeitslosigkeit (im Landesdurchschnitt etwa 12  % für das 1 Quartal 2012Die Arbeitslosigkeit für das 1. Quartal 2012 beträgt 12,9 % (bulg. Безработицата през първото тримесечие е 12,9 %), Dnevnik, Zugriff am 4. Mai 2012) und Korruption. Die sehr traditionelle Landwirtschaft, die bei 26  % der Beschäftigten 13 % zum Bruttoinlandsprodukt (BIP) beiträgt, ist noch weit vom Erreichen der EU-Normen entfernt. 2007 wurde Bulgarien in die Europäische Union aufgenommen. Demzufolge wird seither auch die Aufnahme in das Schengener Abkommen anvisiert. Aufgrund bisher unerfüllter Kriterien (wie der Korruptionsbekämpfung etc.) konnte der Beitrittstermin für 2011 nicht realisiert werden. Nachdem zunächst Juli 2012 als Beitrittstermin ins Auge gefasst wurde, wurde eine erneute Prüfung für März 2013 angekündigt.Schengen-Beitritt soll auf März verschoben werde in: Allgemeine Deutsche Zeitung für Rumänien, 26. Oktober 2012 Der von 2005 bis 2009 von den Sozialisten unter Sergei Stanischew angeführten Drei-Parteien-Koalition (BSP, NDSW, DPS) wurde nach dem Stopp der EU-Finanzhilfen ein Scheitern der EU-Politik sowie Korruption, eine unzureichende Bekämpfung der Mafia und das Fehlen einer angemessenen Jugendpolitik vorgeworfen.sueddeutsche.de, 29. Januar 2009 Sie war die bulgarische Regierung, die das geringste Vertrauen bei der Bevölkerung genoss. Anfang 2009 schenkten ihr nur noch 15  % der Bulgaren Vertrauen, während 76   % gegen sie waren.www.mediapool.bg, 27. Januar 2009 Die regierenden Parteien verloren die 2009 stattgefundenen Europa- und Parlamentswahlen; die vormals mitregierende NDSW war nach der Wahl nicht mehr parlamentarisch vertreten. Beide Wahlen wurden von der GERB-Partei des ehemaligen Bürgermeisters von Sofia, Bojko Borissow, gewonnen. Die Regierung Borissow als Ministerpräsident, war eine Minderheitsregierung der GERB-Partei, die zunächst von den konservativen Kräften der Blauen Koalition unterstützt wurde. Anfangs unterstützten die Parteien Ordnung, Sicherheit und Gerechtigkeit sowie die nationalistischen Ataka ebenfalls die Regierung, entzogen ihr aber 2010 diese Unterstützung. Politik mini|Das politische und juristische System Bulgariens Das Parteiensystem, das nach der Verfassung von Tarnowo 1878 zum ersten Mal verankert wurde, kumulierte zwei sozialpolitische Konfliktlinien, die bis heute im politischen System Bulgariens präsent sind: zum einen den Konflikt zwischen rechten und linken, bzw. konservativen und liberalen Parteien, zum anderen zwischen pro-russischen und pro-westlichen Abgeordneten. Ein dritter Konflikt änderte sich von einem Stadt gegen Land, nach dem Balkankriegen 1912/13 und dem Ersten Weltkrieg, zu einem Konflikt Kapital gegen Arbeit, der ebenfalls bis heute besteht. Dafür entstand ein Konflikt Kirche gegen Staat in Bulgarien nicht, obwohl die Bulgarisch-Orthodoxe Kirche eine starke Position bei der Gründung des heutigen Bulgariens einnahm und wohl über eine hohe Legitimität verfügte. Parlament Die Parlamentswahlen für die 42. Nationalversammlung fanden am 12. Mai 2013 statt. Die vormals teilweise eingeführte Mehrheitswahl (die bei der Wahl 2009 31 der 240 Abgeordneten bestimmt hatte) wurde 2012 abgeschafft. Folgende vier Teilnehmer überwanden die Sperrklausel von 4%: die drei Parteien GERB, DPS, Ataka und die Koalition für Bulgarien. Zum ersten Mal sind im Narodno Sabranie weder die in den 1990er Jahren einflussreiche Partei SDS noch ihre Abspaltungen vertreten. Präsident Bei den letzten Präsidentschaftswahlen in Bulgarien im Oktober 2011 konnte der Kandidat der Regierungspartei Rossen Plewneliew bei der Stichwahl gegen den ehemaligen Außenminister des Landes Iwajlo Kalfin gewinnen. Die Stichwahl am 30. Oktober 2011 entschied Plewneliew mit 52,6 Prozent der Stimmen für sich. Auf Iwajlo Kalfin entfielen 47,4 Prozent der Stimmen. Die Wahlbeteiligung lag bei 48,25 Prozent. Plewneliew trat sein Amt am 22. Januar 2012 an und löste damit Georgi Parwanow ab. Außenpolitik Bulgarien ist seit dem 1. Januar 2007 Mitglied der Europäischen Union und seit 2004 Mitglied der NATO. Weiters ist Bulgarien unter anderem Mitglied der Welthandelsorganisation (WTO), des Kooperationsrates für Südosteuropa (SEECP) und der Schwarzmeer-Wirtschaftskooperation (BSEC). In Libyen wurden 2007 fünf bulgarische Krankenschwestern und ein palästinensischer Arzt aufgrund des Vorwurfs, 426 libysche Kinder vorsätzlich mit AIDS infiziert zu haben, zum Tode verurteilt. Obwohl internationale Gutachter die hygienischen Zustände im Krankenhaus als die wahrscheinlichste Ursache der HIV-Ansteckung betrachteten und die Infektion auf einen Zeitpunkt vor Ankunft der Angeklagten datierten, wurde das Urteil über mehrere Instanzen hinweg aufrechterhalten. Kritiker gehen davon aus, dass die Krankenschwestern von Libyen als politische Geiseln für Verhandlungen mit der EU missbraucht wurden. Nach zähen Verhandlungen und internationalem Druck, v. a. der EU und USA, wurden die sechs Inhaftierten am 24. Juli 2007 zur Verbüßung ihrer lebenslangen Haftstrafen nach Bulgarien ausgeliefert, wo sie jedoch unmittelbar nach der Landung von Staatspräsident Parwanow begnadigt wurden. Die EU und weitere Staaten zahlten im Gegenzug über 120 Millionen € an Entschädigungen und Hilfen. Im Dezember 2010 ergab eine Untersuchung, dass fast die Hälfte der bulgarischen Botschafter und Konsuln nach der Wende Angehörige der berüchtigten kommunistischen Staatssicherheit (DS) waren. Darunter sind derzeit 13 bulgarische Botschafter in EU-Ländern wie Deutschland, Großbritannien und Spanien tätig.Почти половината посланици и консули са агенти на ДС Der bulgarische Präsident Georgi Parwanow, der ebenfalls ein ehemaliger Mitarbeiter der DS ist, verweigerte die Forderungen des bulgarischen Ministerpräsidenten Borissow und des Außenministers Mladenow, diese zurückzuberufen.Vgl.: Viele bulgarische Botschafter sind Ex-Geheimdienstler; Bulgarian PM Pledges to Fire Discredited Ambassadors; С тези хора трябва да се разделим; Bulgarischer Premier will frühere Stasi-Mitarbeiter aus Außenamt feuern, RIA Novosti, 16. Dezember 2010 In seine Kompetenzen fällt die Ernennung der bulgarischen Botschafter und 97 von 127 der von ihm ernannten Botschafter waren Mitarbeiter der Staatssicherheit.Дипломатическа служба (ДС), www.capital.bg, 18. Dezember 2010 Medien Bulgarien verfügt über je einen staatlichen Radio- und Fernsehsender (BNR und BNT) und eine Vielzahl an privaten Sendern. Die wichtigsten darunter sind: bTV, Nova televizija, SKAT und TV Evropa. Unter den Radiosendern dominiert das private „Darik Radio“. An der Anpassung und Anwendung der EU-Vorschriften zum Übergang zu Digital-Fernsehen und -Hörfunk wird gearbeitet. Die Presselandschaft ist vielfältig. Die größten Tageszeitungen im Land, Trud und 24 Časa gehörten bis Ende 2010 der WAZ-Gruppe; der neue Eigentümer heißt BG Printinvest. Daneben gibt es auch andere ausländische Investoren in diesem Bereich. Weitere bedeutende Tageszeitungen sind Dnevnik, „Monitor“, Standart, „Sega“ und „Duma“. Einflussreiche Wochenzeitungen bzw. Zeitschriften sind Capital, Tema und Politika. Die marktführende „New Bulgarian Media Group“ (NBMG) kontrolliert vier überregionale Zeitungen, ein Magazin, einen Fernsehkanal sowie eine Nachrichtenagentur (Stand:2014). TeffpunktEuropa.de:Pressfreiheit Europas Sorgenkinder Italien, Bulgarien und Ungarn Politische Gliederung mini|hochkant=1.7|Gemeindegliederung Bulgariens Nach Artikel 2 der bulgarischen Verfassung von 1991 gilt Bulgarien als „Einheitsstaat mit örtlicher Selbstverwaltung“, in dem keine autonomen Gebiete zugelassen sind. Der Verfassungsartikel 135 wiederum legt den staatlichen Aufbau in Gemeinden und Gebiete fest. Die grundlegende administrativ-territoriale Einheit ist die Gemeinde (Община/''Obschtina''), in welcher die Organe der örtlichen Selbstverwaltung die kommunalen Interessen vertreten und politisch gestalten. Die Bürger können sich an der Verwaltung der Gemeinde unmittelbar durch ein Referendum oder eine Vollversammlung der Einwohner beteiligen. Die Wahlen zu den Organen der örtlichen Selbstverwaltung (Gemeinderäten, Общински съвет/''obschtinski sawet'') finden alle vier Jahre statt, wobei der Bürgermeister (кмет/''kmet'') als Organ der Exekutive der Gemeinde direkt gewählt wird. Die Gemeinde hat ein Recht auf eigenes Eigentum und einen selbstständigen Haushalt; darüber hinaus hat sie den Anspruch auf finanzielle Unterstützung durch den Staat. Bezirke Im Gegensatz zu den Gemeinden wird die zweite territoriale Einheit, das Gebiet oder der Bezirk (област/''oblast''), administrativ nicht durch gewählte Organe vertreten. Die Oblast ist vielmehr eine administrativ-territoriale Einheit, die ein vom Ministerrat ernannter Bezirksverwalter (областен управител/''oblasten uprawitel'') im Interesse der staatlichen Zentralverwaltung kontrolliert. Der Verwalter soll laut Art. 143 der Verfassung die Durchführung der staatlichen Politik sichern und ist für den Schutz nationaler Interessen, der Gesetzlichkeit und der öffentlichen Ordnung verantwortlich. Militär Die bulgarischen Streitkräfte, gliedern sich in Heer, Marine und Luftwaffe und zählen insgesamt 45.000 Soldaten. Oberbefehlshaber der Armee ist der bulgarische Präsident. Seit 2004 ist Bulgarien NATO-Mitglied. Die Armee war bzw. ist an internationalen Einsätzen in Kambodscha, Angola, Tadschikistan, Kroatien, Bosnien und Herzegowina, Eritrea, Afghanistan und auch im Irak beteiligt. Wirtschaft Wirtschaftsgeschichte Bulgarien gehört zu den Ländern, die als Agrarstaat in den RGW („COMECON“) eingetreten sind und ihre Industrialisierung diesem im Wesentlichen zu verdanken haben. Das bedeutete die Steigerung der energie- und rohstoffintensiven Schwerindustrie, von denen einige Bereiche (Pharmazeutika, Maschinenbau, Elektronik) durchaus erfolgreich in den ehemaligen Märkten agierten. In ihrer Blütezeit beschäftigte die bulgarische Elektronikindustrie bis zu 300.000 Menschen bei einem Jahresumsatz von 13,3 Milliarden Dollar. – Hierzu fehlen Quellen Die Computermarken Prawez, Izot, IMKO und ES EVM produzierten zeitweise bis zu 40 % aller im RGW getauschten Desktopcomputer. Nach dem Wegfall des Marktes der Sowjetunion, zu dem die meisten Beziehungen bestanden, geriet die Wirtschaft in eine schwere Krise, aus der sie sich erst seit 2004 erholt hat. Die einstmals gut entwickelte Industrie für Computerhardware verschwand vollständig. In den Jahren 1989 bis 1995 gingen die Realeinkommen und der Lebensstandard zurück. Das Sozialsystem, insbesondere das System der Kranken- und Rentenversicherungen, brach weitgehend zusammen. Die sozialistische Regierung unter Schan Widenow schaffte hier keine Abhilfe, sondern bediente die Interessen der ehemaligen Nomenklatura. Im Frühjahr 1996 kam es infolge der hohen Staatsverschuldung zu einer schweren Wirtschaftskrise. Banken brachen praktisch über Nacht zusammen; der Staat geriet in Zahlungsschwierigkeiten gegenüber seinen ausländischen Kreditgebern. In der Hoffnung auf Unterstützung von Weltbank und IWF verabschiedete die sozialistische Regierung ein Strukturprogramm. 134 marode Staatsbetriebe sollten geschlossen werden, durch Steuervergünstigungen versuchte man – vor allem ausländische – Investoren anzulocken. Doch die Privatisierung ging dem IWF zu langsam und er forderte als Bedingung für weitere Kredite die Einführung eines Währungsrates sowie die Bindung des bulgarischen Lew an die D-Mark im Verhältnis 1:1. Seit der Einführung des Euros ist der bulgarische Lew an ihn im Verhältnis 1:1,9558 gekoppelt. Inzwischen haben einige internationale Unternehmen Standorte in Bulgarien. So befindet sich eines der globalen Service-Center von Hewlett-Packard, das für Europa, den Mittleren Osten und Afrika zuständig ist, in Sofia.HP:Eines dieser globalen Service-Center wurde Anfang dieses Jahres in der bulgarischen Hauptstadt Sofia eröffnet, um Kunden in Europa, dem Mittleren Osten und Afrika beim Infrastruktur-Management über Remote-Zugriff zu unterstützen Der chinesische Automobilhersteller Great Wall eröffnete in Februar 2012 ein Werk nahe Lowetsch. In Stara Sagora baut der britische Investmentfonds Quorus Ventures ein Werk für Elektroautos. Darüber hinaus ist Bulgarien ein bedeutender Standort für die Produktion von Automobilteilen. Neben bedeutenden belgischen, türkischen und japanischen Unternehmen sind auch viele deutsche Zulieferer vor Ort. Während im Handel die METRO seit Jahren präsent ist, sind in den letzten Jahren weitere deutsche Handelsketten wie Penny, LIDL, Kaufland und DM dazugekommen. Kennzahlen Die Wirtschaft Bulgariens ist vor allem im Süden des Landes konzentriert. Die am stärksten entwickelten Regionen sind Sofia, Burgas, Stara Zagora sowie in Nordostbulgarien Varna. Die Region Nordwestbulgarien ist die am wenigsten wirtschaftlich entwickelte Region Bulgariens (Stand 2008).Regionales BIP je Einwohner im Jahr 2008 (PDF; 374 kB), eurostat, Pressemitteilung 28/2011 von 24. Februar 2011 Bulgarien selbst weist das niedrigste BIP je Einwohner, sowie eine der höchsten Armutsquoten von 21,8 %, innerhalb der Europäischen Union auf (Stand 2009). Der Anteil der Privatwirtschaft am BIP betrug 2004 72,7 Prozent.Direktinvestitionen & Privatisierung, uni-koblenz.de Die Schaffung des Währungsrates 1997, die Konsolidierung der Staatsfinanzen (Budgetüberschuss 2004: 262 Mio. Lewa ), einschließlich der Reduzierung der Auslandsverschuldung (Staatsverschuldung im Dezember 2004 noch 40,9 % des BIP, im Dezember 2005 32,4 % und im Januar 2011 13,7 %Auslandsverschuldung nach Monat und Jahr (bulg.) bulgarisches Finanzministerium), weitreichende strukturelle Reformen und die Privatisierung nahezu aller staatlichen Unternehmen in enger Zusammenarbeit mit Internationalem Währungsfonds (IWF) und Weltbank trugen zu makroökonomischer Stabilität bei. Das Bruttoinlandsprodukt ist von 1998 bis 2008 stetig, im Schnitt um 5 %, gewachsen. Laut Schätzungen des IWF liegt der Wert des bulgarischen Bruttoinlandsprodukts 2010 bei 44,84 Milliarden US-Dollar, was einem Pro-Kopf-Anteil von 5.954 US-Dollar entspricht. Bei Berücksichtigung der Kaufkraftparität ist der Wert des bulgarischen Bruttoinlandsproduktes mehr als doppelt so hoch: Demnach entspricht es einem BIP von 90,76 Milliarden US-Dollar, was pro Kopf 12.052 Dollar entspricht. Jedoch mussten die Statistiker nach mäßigen Inflationsraten der Jahre 2001 bis 2005 (2005: 6,5 %) im Jahre 2007 eine etwa 13-prozentige allgemeine Preissteigerung beobachten. Die relativ hohen BIP-Wachstumsraten (2001 4,1 %, 2002 4,9 %, 2003 4,5 %, 2004 5,7 %, 2005 5,8 %, 1. Halbjahr 2006 6,1 %, 2007 6,2 %) wurden somit durch die Inflation etwas abgedämpft. Die Arbeitslosigkeit konnte, seit ihrem Höhepunkt von 18,13 % im Jahr 2000, gesenkt werden und lag Ende des Jahres 2010 bei ca. 8,3 % und für das 1. Quartal 2012 bei ca. 12 % Prozent. Begünstigt wird diese Entwicklung durch hohe Vorbeitrittshilfen der Europäischen Union. So standen 2004 insgesamt rund 400 Mio. € in den Programmen PHARE, ISPA und SAPARD zur Verfügung. Im Vergleich mit dem BIP der EU ausgedrückt in Kaufkraftstandards erreicht Bulgarien einen Index von 33 (EU-25:100) (2005, zum Vergleich: Deutschland: 108) . Da die Regierung einen Großteil der in den Haushaltsjahren 2004 und 2005 entstandenen Überschüsse für Ausgleichsmaßnahmen verwendete, um die sozialen Folgen der zur Kostendeckung notwendigen Anpassung der Preise für Elektrizität, Wasser und Fernheizung aufzufangen und gleichzeitig die Transfereinkommen zusätzlich und überproportional erhöhte, sind die Realeinkommen auch der besonders Benachteiligten (Arbeitslose, Behinderte und Rentner) erstmals seit langem wieder gestiegen. Dennoch bleiben über eine Million Menschen vom Wirtschaftsaufschwung Bulgariens weitgehend abgekoppelt. Die wichtigsten Wirtschaftszweige sind: Chemische Industrie, Nahrungsmittel und Nahrungsmittelverarbeitung, Tabakindustrie, Metallindustrie, Maschinenbau, Textilindustrie, Glas- und Porzellanindustrie, Kohleförderung, Stahlproduktion, Energiewirtschaft, Tourismus. Import/Export Die wichtigsten Aus- und Einfuhrgüter Bulgariens sind:Bulgarien als Handels- und Investitionspartner, www.auswaertiges-amt.de, abgerufen am 25. März 2011 Ausfuhr: Chemische Produkte, Elektrizität, Konsumartikel, Maschinen und Ausrüstungen, Nahrungs- und Genussmittel, Rohmetall- und Stahlprodukte, Textilprodukte. Einfuhr: chemische Erzeugnisse, Konsumgüter, Maschinen und Ausrüstungen, mineralische Produkte und Brennstoffe (insbesondere Rohöl und Gas aus Russland), Rohstoffe. Energiewirtschaft Die Energieabhängigkeit Bulgariens ist etwas niedriger als der Durchschnitt für die EU. Das Land bezog im Jahr 2008 52,3 % seiner Energie aus dem Ausland. Damit lag das Land unter dem europäischen Durchschnitt von 54,8 %.Energieabhängigkeit, EUROSTAT, 25. März 2011 mini|Nabucco-Pipeline Aufgrund seiner strategischen Lage sowie des einheimischen Bedarfs hat Bulgarien in den letzten Jahren zahlreiche Strategieprojekte auf den Weg gebracht, die für die nationale, regionale und europäische Versorgungssicherheit von Bedeutung sind. Die Projekte umfassen die Erdgasleitungen Nabucco und South Stream, das zweite Atomkraftwerk (Belene) des Landes und die Burgas-Alexandroupolis-Ölpipeline. Das Nabucco-Projekt hat für Bulgarien und die Europäische Union vorrangige Bedeutung, da damit alle Diversifizierungsprobleme auf einen Schlag gelöst würden, sowohl in Bezug auf Bezugsquellen als auch in Bezug auf die Lieferwege. Diese neue Trasse würde Gas aus dem Kaspischen Raum und dem Nahen Osten sichern. Die South Stream-Pipeline wäre ein neuer Lieferweg für russisches Gas. Sie würde unter dem Schwarzen Meer verlaufen und sich in Bulgarien teilen. Seit den letzten Gaskrisen werden zusätzlich die Verbindungen mit den Nachbarländern ausgebaut. Sie sollen die Erdgassysteme der südosteuropäischen Ländern zu einem Gasverbundsystem verbinden und in der Zukunft als alternative Versorgungsroute genutzt werden. Öl und Erdgas Die einzigen Unternehmen, die Erdgas in Bulgarien fördern, sind „Melrose Ressourcen Sarl“Bulgaria Operations (engl.) der Melrose Ressourcen, angeschaut am 26. März 2011 und „Exploration und Gewinnung von Öl und Gas AG“, deren Förderung sich 2007 auf rund 9 % des Erdgasverbrauchs belief. Anfang März 2011 vergab die bulgarische Regierung Rechte für weitere Erdgasförderungen.И Приморско протестира срещу добива на нефт на Силистар (bulg.), www.burgasnews.com, 1 März 2011 Der restliche Erdgasbedarf wird Großteils über die Druschba-Trasse aus Russland importiert. Der einzige Erdgasnetzbetreiber ist die Aktiengesellschaft Bulgargaz Holding EAD, die sich zu 100 % im Staatseigentum befindet. Zur Holding gehören außerdem der Gasanbieter Bulgargaz EAD und der kombinierte Lieferant Bulgartransgaz EAD, die für die Versorgung des Landes mit Erdgas sowie für Transport und Lagerung verantwortlich sind. In der Gaswirtschaft existiert auf Verteilungsebene eine Vielzahl privater Unternehmen, darunter Overgaz AG als größter Gasversorger. mini|Die [[LUKOIL Neftochim Burgas|Lukoil Neftochim-Raffinerie bei Burgas]] Das einzige Unternehmen, das in Bulgarien Erdöl fördert, ist die „Exploration und Gewinnung von Öl und Erdgas AG“, jedoch sind die geförderten Mengen minimal. Damit ist das Land fast vollständig auf Importe angewiesen. Der bulgarische Markt für Erdöl und Erdölprodukten ist vollständig liberalisiert. In Bulgarien befindet sich die größte Raffinerie Südosteuropas, die Lukoil Neftochim Burgas AD, die den Markt mit Kraftstoffen, Diesel, Kerosin und Petrochemie dominiert. Ein großer Teil der Produktion wird exportiert. Das Unternehmen hat eine stabile Marktposition im Südosteuropa. Ende Januar 2012 gab LUKOIL Neftochim Burgas bekannt, bis 2015 Investitionen in Höhe von 1,5 Milliarden US-Dollar zu tätigen und dadurch 3000 neue Arbeitsplätze zu schaffen. Dabei sollen neue Anlagen für Hydrocracken und Katalytisches Reforming gebaut, bzw. die bestehenden ersetzt werden. Durch die neuen Anlagen soll auch die Luftverschmutzung verringert werden. Darüber hinaus bildet die Lukoil mit der Petrol Holding, OMV, Shell die Marktführer im Brennstoffhandel. In diesem Bereich können sich jedoch auch lokale Anbieter, wie die Eco-Petroleum und Prista Oil behaupten. Ein Tendenz zum Biokraftstoffen ist auch in Bulgarien zu beobachten. Stromerzeugung Im Kernkraftwerk Kosloduj wurden insgesamt sechs Druckwasserreaktoren russischer Bauart mit einer Gesamtleistung von 3.760 MW errichtet. Zur Erfüllung der Vorgaben zum EU-Beitritt wurden die ersten vier Kraftwerksblöcke vor Ablauf der vorgesehenen Betriebsdauer stillgelegt. Die Kapazität der beiden in Betrieb befindlichen Reaktoren beträgt 2.000 MW. Der Bau eines zweiten Kernkraftwerks in Belene wird zurzeit diskutiert. Das staatliche Wärmekraftwerk Mariza Istok-2 (1450 MW installierte Leistung) nutzt heimische Steinkohle zur Stromerzeugung. Das Wärmekraftwerk Bobow Dol (630 MW, das stufenweise bis Ende 2014 stillgelegt werden sollen), das Wärmekraftwerk Varna EAD (1260 MW), das Wärmekraftwerk Maritza Istok-3 (840 MW), die zukünftige Ersatzleistung auf dem Gelände des Wärmekraftwerks Maritza Istok-1 (670 MW), das Wärmekraftwerk Maritza 3 (120 MW) und das Wärmekraftwerk Rousse (110 MW) sind mehrheitlich oder vollständig in Privateigentum. Weiter gibt es zahlreiche kleinere Wasserkraftwerke, die privatwirtschaftlich betrieben werden. Die Stromerzeugung aus Wind– und Solarenergie erfolgt durch Kraftwerke, die sich ausschließlich in privater Hand befinden. Das bulgarische Gesamtpotenzial von Windenergiekapazitäten wird auf über 3000 MW geschätzt. 2008 waren etwa 160 MW an installierter Windleistung notiert. Wirtschaftsbeziehungen Bulgarien ist Mitglied der Schwarzmeer-Wirtschaftskooperation (SMWK) und unterhält, seit 1994, ein Freihandelsabkommen mit der Europäische Freihandelsassoziation (EFTA). Deutschland ist der wichtigste Handelspartner Bulgariens. Über 5000 deutsche Firmen sind im Handel mit Bulgarien tätig, davon sind 1200 vor Ort vertreten. Das Gesamthandelsvolumen 2007 erreichte ca. 35 Milliarden €, das Handelsvolumen mit Deutschland ca. 3,7 Milliarden € (10,5 %). Die deutschen Exporte nach Bulgarien beliefen sich auf 2,3 Milliarden €, die Importe aus Bulgarien auf 1,4 Milliarden €. Über die Hälfte entfiel auf die Bundesländer Nordrhein-Westfalen, Bayern und Baden-Württemberg. Seit März 2004 besteht in Sofia die Deutsch-Bulgarische Industrie- und Handelskammer (DBIHK), die bereits über 350 Mitglieder zählt. Die ausländischen Direktinvestitionen erreichten 2007 einen Höchstwert von 5,7 Milliarden € und 2008 einen Wert von 5,4 Milliarden €. Mit Investitionen in Höhe von 605 Millionen € (11,2 %) im Jahr 2008 lag Deutschland an dritter Stelle der ausländischen Investoren hinter Österreich und den Niederlanden. Der hohe Investitionsbedarf der bulgarischen Wirtschaft, der zusammen mit niedrigen Löhnen und gut ausgebildetem Personal viele Chancen für langfristig orientierte Investoren, insbesondere in lohnintensiven Fertigungsbereichen (Maschinenbau, Nahrungsmittelverarbeitung, Kfz-Teileherstellung, Textilproduktion, Softwareentwicklung etc.) bietet, wird jedoch trotz dieser Entwicklung noch einige Zeit fortbestehen. Gute Aussichten für Investitionen bestehen u. a. auch weiterhin im Tourismusbereich. Mehr als 580.000 Deutsche besuchten 2008 Bulgarien. Ausbaufähig erscheint besonders der Bereich Individualtourismus, insbesondere Öko-, Wander- und Bädertourismus, aber auch der Wintersportbereich. Das Investitionsklima für Ausländer ist im Wesentlichen gut, trotz erheblicher Defizite im Justizbereich. 2005 erreichte die Investitionsquote Bulgariens 22 Prozent des BIP (2004 21 %). Ende 2007 wurden die steuerlichen Bedingungen durch die Einführung einer zehnprozentigen Pauschalsteuer verbessert. Landwirtschaft Bulgarien ist eines der Hauptanbauländer für Orient-Tabak. Im Tal der Rosen in Zentralbulgarien befindet sich die weltweit bedeutendste Anbauregion von Rosenblüten (Rosa damascena) zur Gewinnung von Rosenöl. Umweltbelastung Nach 1950 wurden die Industrialisierung und die Intensivierung der Landwirtschaft im Rahmen der Planwirtschaft betrieben, oft zu Lasten der Umwelt. Die Förderung vor allem der Schwerindustrie, des Energiesektors und des Bergbaus sowie der Einsatz veralteter Technologien verursachten zum Teil erhebliche Luft-, Boden- und Wasserverschmutzungen. Mit der Schließung vieler industrieller Produktionsstätten nach der Wende haben sich die Umweltbelastungen stetig verringert. Obwohl Bulgarien seit Mitte der 90er Jahre im Umweltbereich deutliche Fortschritte erzielt hat, sind nach Schätzungen der Weltbank für die Umsetzung des EU-Acquis im Umweltbereich bis zum Jahr 2020 Investitionen von rund 9 Milliarden € erforderlich. Jährlich müssten demnach Investitionen in Höhe von rund 11 % des BIP getätigt werden. Der Umweltschutz wurde durch die Gründung des Umweltministeriums 1990 erstmals institutionalisiert und als Staatsziel in der bulgarischen Verfassung von 1991 (Art. 15) verankert. Im Umweltschutzgesetz vom September 2002 hat die bulgarische Regierung erstmals das Prinzip der Nachhaltigkeit gesetzlich festgeschrieben. Korruption Korruption stellt in Bulgarien ein gravierendes Problem dar. Das Europäische Amt für Betrugsbekämpfung (OLAF) bemängelte bereits mehrfach Korruption und Veruntreuung von EU-Geldern in Bulgarien. Im November 2008 kürzte die Europäische Union Bulgarien aufgrund mangelnder Fortschritte in der Korruptionsbekämpfung 220 Millionen Euro Fördergelder. Bereits im Juli 2008 waren 825 Millionen Euro an Hilfen vorübergehend eingefroren worden. Auf dem weltweiten Corruption Perceptions Index 2011 von Transparency International erreichte Bulgarien mit Platz 83 von 182 das schlechteste Ergebnis innerhalb der Europäischen Union und fiel damit gegenüber dem Vorjahr um 13 Plätze. 2009 erreichte Bulgarien noch den Platz 71 von 180 Staaten. Staatshaushalt Der Staatshaushalt umfasste 2009 Ausgaben in Höhe von umgerechnet 17,89 Mrd. US-Dollar, dem standen Einnahmen von umgerechnet 17,3 Mrd. US-Dollar gegenüber. Daraus ergibt sich ein Haushaltsdefizit in Höhe von 1,3 % des BIP. Die Staatsverschuldung betrug 2009 9,6 Mrd. US-Dollar oder 21,4 % des BIP. 2006 betrug der Anteil der Staatsausgaben (in % des BIP) folgender Bereiche: * Gesundheit:Der Fischer Weltalmanach 2010: Zahlen Daten Fakten; Fischer, Frankfurt, 8. September 2009, ISBN 978-3-596-72910-4 7,2 % * Bildung: 4,5 % (2005) * Militär: 2,6 % (2005) Infrastruktur mini|Bulgarien und die paneuropäischen Verkehrskorridore Verkehr Bulgarien ist ein wichtiges Transitland zwischen Mitteleuropa und dem Nahen Osten. Die paneuropäischen Verkehrskorridore IV (Dresden–Budapest–Craiova–Sofia–Thessaloniki), VII (Donau), VIII (Durrës-Tirana–Skopje–Sofia–Burgas) und IX (Helsinki–Moskau–Bukarest–Dimitrowgrad–Alexandropolis) führen durch Bulgarien. Die Achse Sofia-Burgas ist auch Teil des Transeuropäischen Transportnetzes (TEN) der Europäischen Union. Das Land verfügt über ein relativ gut ausgebautes Verkehrsnetz: Eisenbahnnetz (Bulgarische Staatseisenbahn), Straßennetz (jedoch bislang nur wenige Autobahnen), vier internationale Flughäfen (Sofia, Varna, Burgas und Plowdiw), zwei Hochseehäfen (Burgas, Varna) und mehrere kleinere Seehäfen (Sosopol, Baltschik) sowie Binnenhäfen (an der Donau). Bis ins späte Mittelalter spielte die Binnenfahrt auf dem Fluss Mariza eine wichtige Rolle. Straße Der Verkehr in Bulgarien findet vor allem auf der Straße statt. Zwischen den Großstädten verkehren Busse mehrerer Busunternehmen. Regionalverbindungen in die kleineren Städte gibt es von der jeweiligen Provinzhauptstadt. In der Sommerzeit werden auch direkte Verbindungen von Sofia und anderen Großstädten in die meisten Tourismusorte an der Schwarzmeerküste angeboten. Die Busverbindungen in die Groß- und Hauptstädte der Nachbarländer stellen eine preiswertere Alternative dar und sind gut ausgebaut. Insgesamt hat Bulgarien mit der Türkei drei Grenzübergänge, mit Griechenland vier (ein weiterer in Bau), mit Mazedonien drei (weitere drei in Planung), mit Serbien fünf (weitere drei in Planung) und mit Rumänien zwölf (ein weiterer in Bau, siehe Donaubrücke 2). Das bulgarische Autobahnnetz befindet sich noch im Ausbau. Durch die Schließung der letzten Lücken der Autobahn Trakia besteht seit Mitte 2013 eine direkte Autobahnverbindung zwischen der Hauptstadt Sofia und dem Schwarzen Meer. Anders als in den Nachbarländern gibt man in Bulgarien, geographisch bedingt, statt den Nord-Süd- den Ost-West-Verbindungen die Priorität. Schiene Alle großen Städte Bulgarien werden von der Bulgarischen Staatsbahn erschlossen. Die Hauptstrecken werden ausgebaut, jedoch werden Zugverbindungen in kleinere Orte gestrichen. Auf der Strecke Sofia–Burgas (ca. 400 km) dauert eine Zugfahrt etwa acht Stunden, während eine Busfahrt nur fünf Stunden benötigt. Hochgeschwindigkeitsverkehr existiert in Bulgarien wie auch in den Nachbarländern nicht. Aus diesem Grund wird die bulgarische Bahn eher gemieden, ist jedoch auf einigen Strecken preiswerter als eine Busfahrt. Ein Projekt für eine Hochgeschwindigkeitsstrecke zwischen Sofia und Istanbul, via Plowdiw soll frühestens 2015 finalisiert werden. Bauarbeiten sollen jedoch erst 2012 beginnen.Hochgeschwindigkeitszug zwischen Bulgarien und der Türkei frühestens 2015 (bulg.), Darik Radio, 11. Dezember 2010 Das Projekt ist Teil des IV Paneuropäischen Korridor und soll im zweiten Schritt die Hochgeschwindigkeitsverbindung von Sofia via Wraza zur Donaubrücke 2 an der rumänischen Grenze bei Widin gewährleisten. In Sofia wird sie Anschluss an der Strecke nach Istanbul via Plowdiw haben. Der Ausbau der zweiten Strecke des Projektes soll 2014 beginnen und hat Berechnungen zufolge ein Volumen von 2,6 Mrd. Euro. Das Projekt wird finanziell bis zur Hälfte von der EU getragen und 2020 vollendet werden. Einige bulgarische Städte (Sofia, Burgas u. a.) sind Beginn und Ziel mehrerer europäischer Zugverbindungen (siehe: Internationale Strecken). Auch der Orient-Express durchquerte Bulgarien. Das bulgarische Schienennetz ist mit dem der Nachbarländer verbunden. Eine Ausnahme stellt Mazedonien dar. Eine Gleisverbindung bis zur Grenze existiert auf bulgarischer Seite seit den 1930er Jahren. Ein Weiterbau und Anschluss an das mazedonische Eisenbahnnetz erfolgt jedoch in Mazedonien aus politischen Gründen nicht. Während des Zweiten Weltkrieges unterstützte die deutsche Wehrmacht den Bau einer direkten Schienenverbindung zwischen den Küstenstädten Burgas und Varna, jedoch konnte sie von Burgas nur bis Pomorie fertiggestellt werden. Noch heute existiert keine direkte Verbindung zwischen beiden Städten und eine Zugfahrt auf der ca. 120 km langen Strecke erfordert ein zweimaliges Umsteigen. Die bekannteste Schmalspurbahn Bulgariens, die Rhodopenbahn, führt von Septemwri nach Dobrinischte. Ihre Strecke liegt entlang der Gebirge Rhodopen, Rila und Pirin und überquert Awramowo, den höchstgelegenen Bahnhof der Balkanhalbinsel (1267 m). Kultur Kunst und Architektur Die Kunst hat auf dem Gebiet Bulgariens eine lange Tradition. Aus dem 2. Jahrtausend v. Chr. sind zahlreiche thrakische Hügelgräber (Kurgane) und Goldschmiedearbeiten (siehe hierzu thrakische Kunst) erhalten. Mittelalter und Renaissance mini|[[Ikone von Theodor Stratelates, in der Preslawer Keramik gefasst]] Als wichtigstes Denkmal aus der frühesten bulgarischen Zeit gilt das in der UNESCO-Weltkulturerbe-Liste eingetragene lebensgroße Felsenrelief Reiter von Madara (8. Jahrhundert). Die erste Hauptstadt Pliska wurde noch nach römisch-byzantinischem Vorbild mit starken Festungsanlagen umgeben, besaß jedoch auch Paläste, Kirchen, Bäder und andere öffentliche Bauten, deren Bauformen und -technik ihren Ursprung zum Teil in Mittelasien und im Vorderen Orient hatten. Dies genügte jedoch nicht den Herrschaftsanspruch der bulgarischen Zaren und Zar Simeon I., genannt der Große, verlegte 863 die Hauptstadt in das ebenfalls stark befestigte Preslaw. Von ihren Kirchen und Klöstern ist die Runde (auch Goldene) Kirche mit vielfarbigem Schmuck und glasierten Tonplatten (Preslawer Keramik) zu nennen, der für die bulgarische Kunst dieser Periode kennzeichnend ist. Mit der Christianisierung des bulgarischen Reiches wurden auch in anderen Städten Sakralbauten neu errichtet (wie etwa die Sophienkirche (Ohrid) in Ohrid (heute Mazedonien) als untypische Pfeilerbasilika errichtet, oder die Stephanoskirche in Nessebar) oder umgebaut (Alte Metropolitenkirche in Nessebar oder Sophienkirche in Sofia). Im Unterschied zur byzantinischen Kirchenarchitektur zeigte sich bereits vor Mitte des 10. Jahrhunderts die Tendenz zu sehr dekorativem Mauerwerk (Blendbogennischen, Mosaikschmuck, bemalte Keramik, Freskenmalerei). mini|Außenbemalung der Hauptkirche im Rila Kloster Mit der byzantinischen Herrschaft (1018–1185/86) verstärkten sich auch die Einflüsse von Byzanz in der bulgarischen Kunst. Mit der Restauration des Bulgarischen Reiches im Jahre 1185 fand die Kunst des Ersten Bulgarischen Reiches ihre Fortsetzung. In Tarnowo, der neuen Hauptstadt, entstand ein kleinerer, meist einschiffiger, von Byzanz übernommener Kirchentyp, dessen Gewölbe und Böden zur Kuppel überleiten (Beispiele für Kreuzkuppelkirchen sind die Nikolauskirche in Melnik, die Pantokratorkirche und Johannes-Aleiturgetos-Kirche in Nessebar sowie die 40-Märtyrer-Kirche in Tarnowo). Sie blieben jedoch im Unterschied zur byzantinischen Kunst in den dekorativen Tendenzen in der sakralen Baukunst bestimmend (buntes, mit glasierter Keramik verziertes Sichtmauerwerk, Blendnischen und -arkaden). Die Außenwände sind durch Blendbögen gegliedert und durch rhythmische Wechsel roter und weißer Steine oder auch Keramik. mini|Klosterkirche in [[Zemen (Bulgarien)|Zemen]] Größere Selbstständigkeit erreichte die Malerei in den Fresken von Bojana (1259). Die in reiner Freskotechnik (fresco buono) ausgeführte Malerei in der Kirche von Bojana gehört somit zu der besterhaltenen aus dieser Periode in Südosteuropa und trägt renaissancehafte Züge. Die Fresken der Höhlenkirche von Iwanowo (kurz nach 1232, gestiftet von Iwan Assen II.) bereiteten den Boden für die künstlerische Renaissance unter den Palaiologen Ende des 13./Anfang des 14. Jahrhunderts. Die Fresken der Johanneskirche von Zemen (um 1300) sind mit vorikonoklastischen Elementen durchsetzt. Seit dieser Zeit, 13. und 14. Jahrhundert, ist Bulgarien auch für seine Ikonenmalerei bekannt. Die Vertreter der Malschule von Tarnowo überschritten die überlieferten Regeln der traditionellen Ikonenmalerei und schufen damit die bedeutendste eigenständige Schule der ostkirchlichen Kunst. Von den erhaltenen Bilderhandschriften sind die reichlich illustrierten Tetraevangeliar von Zar Alexander und die Manasses-Chronik des Zaren Iwan Alexander die bekanntesten (die erste befindet sich heute im British Museum in London, die zweite in der Vatikanischen Bibliothek). Bulgarische Wiedergeburt Nach der osmanischen Eroberung wurde die bulgarische christliche Kunst fast nur in den abgelegenen Klöstern gepflegt. Bulgarische Künstler waren jedoch an der regen osmanische Bautätigkeit von öffentlichen Gebäuden und Bauten in der Zeit nach der Eroberung beteiligt. Vom 15. bis 18. Jahrhundert war die von der Mönchsrepublik Athos ausgehende Kunst bestimmend. Mit der bulgarischen Wiedergeburt am Ende der osmanischen Besatzung entstanden überall in den bulgarischen Ländereien neue Kunstschulen (über 40 sind bekannt), die alle dem so genannten Wiedergeburtsstil angehörten. In dieser Zeit entwickelte sich die Holzschnitzerei als spezifische bulgarische Kunst. Die bekanntesten Kunstschulen waren die Kunstschule von Tschiprowzi, Kunstschule von Debar und die Kunstschule von Samokow. Aus der letzten gingen viele der Maler hervor, die die Bemalung von vielen Klöstern und Kirchen ausführten, darunter des mittlerweile in der Liste des Weltkulturerbes der UNESCO aufgenommenen Rila-Klosters. Wichtig für die neuere Zeit war Jules Pascin, der 1885 in Widin geboren wurde. Eigentlich hieß er Julius Pinkas. Da er lange Zeit in Frankreich verbrachte, wo er auch 1930 starb, wird er als bulgarisch-französischer Maler und Grafiker bezeichnet. Neuzeit Der bekannteste bulgarische Künstler ist wohl Christo Jawaschew, der unter seinem Vornamen und zusammen mit seiner Frau Jeanne-Claude bekannt wurde. Er verhüllte etwa das Reichstagsgebäude in Berlin und den Pont Neuf in Paris. In der Zeit des Sozialismus wurden in vielen bulgarischen Städten monumentale Bauten zu Ehren der Staatsphilosophie oder ihrer Vertreter errichtet.[http://www.archdaily.com/101626/forgotten-monuments-from-the-communist-era-in-bulgaria/ Forgotten monuments from the communist era in Bulgaria]: Darstellung aller Denkmale und Kulturbauten mit Abbildung und Erklärungstext (englisch); abgerufen am 16. Januar 2014, Musik Bulgarien verfügt über eine große Tradition des Chorgesangs. Der staatliche Chor wurde durch einen eigenen Stil sehr erfolgreich, zahllose bulgarische Frauenchöre wie etwa Angelite sind heute international bekannt. Das bulgarische Nationalinstrument ist, neben der Flöte Kaval, der Dudelsack Gaida. In den meisten Landesteilen wird die hochgestimmte Thrakische Gaida (Djura Gaida) gespielt, überwiegend zum Tanz, während im rhodopischen Gebirge die tief gestimmte Kaba Gaida zur Begleitung meist trauriger Balladen genutzt wird. Des Weiteren finden die Langhalslaute Tambura, das Streichinstrument Gusle, die Fidel Gadulka sowie die Trommeln Tapan (Tupan, Davul) und Tarambuka (Darbuka) und das Blasinstrument Zurna in der traditionellen bulgarischen Volksmusik Verwendung. Bekannte bulgarische Sänger sind unter anderem Ari Leschnikow, der von 1928 bis zur Auflösung in den 1930er-Jahren den Comedian Harmonists als Tenor angehörte und der Opernsänger Boris Christow, der als einer der weltbesten Bassisten galt. Die gebürtige Bulgarin Wesselina Kassarowa gehört heute zu den gefragtesten Mezzosopranistinnen der Welt. Mit Anna-Maria Ravnopolska-Dean kommt eine der bekanntesten Harfenistinnen der Gegenwart aus Bulgarien. Aber auch die bulgarischen Folklorelieder wurden durch die Sänger von Le Mystère Des Voix Bulgares und Walja Balkanska weltberühmt. Auch die populäre französische Chanson- und Pop-Sängerin Sylvie Vartan ist eine gebürtige Bulgarin. Das Besondere an der bulgarischen Volksmusik ist, dass diese über eine große rhythmische Vielfalt verfügt. Die Verwendung an ungeraden Takten, wie zum Beispiel 5/8, 7/8 und 9/8, machen diese Musik besonders schwierig zu spielen. Viele moderne Musiker in den verschiedensten Genres aus aller Welt benutzen Fragmente bulgarischer beziehungsweise südosteuropäischer Volksmusik. Literatur mini|hochkant|Simeon Laudatio Die Anfänge der bulgarischen Literatur wurden im 8./9. Jahrhundert gelegt. Dabei handelte es sich zunächst um Chroniken, Bau- und Grabinschriften bulgarischer Herrscher und Adligen in Griechisch, selten aber auch in der Sprache der Urbulgaren. Die Altbulgarische Literatur wurde in der nach der Christianisierung in 10. Jahrhundert in Bulgarien entstandenen Kyrillischen Schrift geschrieben. In Pliska, der Residenz des Fürsten Boris, im westlich gelegenen Ohrid (hier Sp. 1377: … Die Schule von Ohrid hat einen Großteil der (alt-)bulgarischen Literatur hervorgebracht.) sowie in Weliki Preslaw, wohin Simeon I. die bulgarische Hauptstadt verlegt hatte, waren einige der Schüler der Slawenapostel Kyrill und Method tätig, darunter Kliment von Ohrid, Konstantin von Preslaw, Ioan Exarch und Tschernorizec Hrabar. Der letzte verfasste das auch in Serbien und Russland bekannte Traktat zur Verteidigung der slawischen Schrift „O Pismenach“ (auf Deutsch Über die Buchstaben). Die Regierungszeit von Boris I. und Simeon I. gilt als das „goldene Zeitalter“ der bulgarischen Literatur. mini|hochkant|Tetraevangeliar der Schule von Tarnowo Die Mittelbulgarische Literatur wiederum wurde in Mittelbulgarisch (Kirchenslawisch) verfasst. In dieser Zeit wurden Apokryphen, Lebensbeschreibungen, Geschichtschroniken aus dem Griechischen ins Mittelbulgarische übersetzt. Eine zweite Blütezeit erlebte die bulgarische Literatur während des 13. und 14. Jahrhunderts mit einem in der Nähe von Tarnowo 1350 gegründetes Kloster als Zentrum. Zu dieser Schule zählten unter anderem der Mönch Kiprian, Grigorij Camblak und Konstantin Kostenezki, die nach der Eroberung Bulgariens die formalen Prinzipien der bulgarischen Literatur auch in Gebiete der heutigen Staaten Russland, Rumänien und Serbien brachten. Einige der wichtigsten Autoren während der Zeit der osmanischen Herrschaft waren Wladislaw Gramatik, Païssi von Hilandar, Sophronius von Wraza, die Brüder Miladinowi deren Werke vor allem durch die Suche nach der bulgarischen Identität gekennzeichnet waren. Im 18. Jahrhundert bildeten sich zwei Genres heraus, die Histographie und die Autobiographie. Im Zuge der bulgarischen Wiedergeburt erreichte die bulgarische Literatur einen weiteren Höhepunkt. Die patriotischen Gedichte der Revolutionäre wie Christo Botew, Ljuben Karawelow und die Werke von Jordan Jowkow und dem Patriarchen der bulgarischen Literatur Iwan Wasow haben die Zeit des Kampfes für ein freies Bulgarien und die Zeit danach maßgeblich geprägt. Die Memoirenliteratur wiederum gelangte in den Werken von Sachari Stojanow und Simeon Radew zu ihrer Blüte. Durch symbolistische Dichter wie Nikolai Liliew, Dimtscho Debeljanow, Pejo Jaworow, Christo Jassenow, Teodor Trajanow oder Nikolai Rainow fand die bulgarische Dichtung Anschluss an die moderne Weltliteratur der Jahrhundertwende. Verstärkt wurde dies vor allem durch das Engagement des Expressionisten und Übersetzers Geo Milew, der jedoch 1925 durch regierungsnahe Kräfte ermordet wurde. Nach Autoren wie Atanas Daltschew, Fani Popowa-Mutafowa, Elin Pelin oder Nikola Wapzarow wird die heutige bulgarische Literatur von Autoren wie Nedjalko Jordanow, Jordan Raditsckow, Nikolai Haitow oder Georgi Markow geprägt. Folklore und Brauchtum mini|hochkant|Ostbulgarische Musiker spielen auf ihrer handgefertigten [[Kaba Gajda|Gajda]] mini|hochkant|Abgelegte Marteniza mini|hochkant|Kukeri während ihrer Ritualtänze Eine besondere Rolle in der Kulturgeschichte Bulgariens spielt die Folklore und das Brauchtum, die während der osmanisch-türkischen Herrschaft nicht nur zur Bewahrung der nationalen Identität, sondern auch zu den weiteren Entwicklungen der Kunst und der Literatur betrug. Eng verbunden mit der damaligen Lebensweise und Kämpfen gegen die Osmanen sind vor allem die Volkslieder (Helden-, Hajduken-, Fest-, Ritual-, Liebes- und epische Lieder), die wegen der Vielfalt der Texte und Rhythmen (ungerade Takte wie zum Beispiel 5/8, 5/16, 7/16 etc.) und der originellen Melodik (dorische, phrygische Tonart, mensurische Metrik etc.) auch heute populär sind. In Bulgarien werden Gruppen- und Solotänze unterschieden (choro bzw. ratscheniza), die vor allem durch sehr komplizierte Tanzschritte gekennzeichnet sind. Die Tänze werden meist von der Hirtenflöte Kaval, der Sackpfeife Gajda, der Zylindertrommel Tapan sowie den Streichinstrumenten Gadulka und Gusla begleitet. Ein beliebter Brauch ist das Verschenken von Martenizas (Мартеница), kleinen rot-weißen Stoffanhängern oder Armbändern, zum Frühlingsanfang am 1. März. Die Martenizas sollen, damit sie Glück und Gesundheit bringen, getragen werden, bis man den ersten Storch sieht. Dann soll man die Marteniza an einen Zweig (vorzugsweise der Kornelkirsche) binden und sich etwas wünschen. Weiter wird im Südosten Bulgariens, in der Region Strandscha, dem Feuerlauf nachgegangen. In allen Regionen sind die Karnevalspiele der Kukeri vertreten, die eine Art Volkstheater darstellen. Sie treten an die Woche vor Beginn der orthodoxen Fastenzeit in Ostbulgarien und zwischen Weihnachten und Dreikönigsfest in Restbulgarien auf. Ähnlich wie in Deutschland während der Karnevalszeit, oder während der Rauhnächte werden Straßentänze und verschiedene Bräuche abgehalten, die symbolisch für die zur Geisteraustreibung oder -beschwörung, Winteraustreibung, für Fruchtbarkeit, Gesundheit, gute Saat und Ernte und Weiteres stehen. Hochentwickelt war im Mittelalter auch das Kunstgewerbe, das man heute vor allem in den phantasiereichen Nationaltrachten (bunte Stoffe mit Stickereien, schwerer metallener Schmuck, verschiedene Kopfbedeckungen) wiederfindet. Das Interesse für die Folklore und das Brauchtum bestand schon während der nationalen Wiedergeburt. In der Zeit der kommunistischen Herrschaft wurde die Bewahrung der Tradition durch die Organisation mehrerer Folklore-Festivals, folkloristische Orchester, Tanzensembles, eine Hochschule in Kotel und andere Initiativen gefördert, jedoch gerieten Elemente der Volkskultur (Bräuche, Rituale, Sitten), die in das Gesamtbild der sozialistischen Gesellschaft aus ideologischer Sicht nicht passten, in Vergessenheit (unter anderem das Besuchen der Liturgie zu den kirchliche Feiertagen, wie Ostern oder Weihnachten). Seit der Demokratisierung wurden jedoch die alten Traditionen neu belebt. In Bulgarien gilt abweichend von der sonst europaweiten üblichen Konvention das Kopfnicken als Verneinung, das Kopfschütteln als Bejahung. Der Sage nach geht dies auf das Verhör eines Freiheitskämpfers zurück, der mit unter dem Kinn gehaltener Schwertspitze gefragt wurde, ob er leben bleiben wolle. Küche Eine typische bulgarische Mahlzeit beginnt mit einem Schopska-Salat (шопска салата) oder Thrakijska-Salat (тракийска салата) zu einem Rakija und im Sommer mit der kalten Suppe Tarator (таратор). Als Hauptgericht gelten die Kebaptscheta (кебапчета) oder ein typischer Festtagslammbraten, das Tschewerme (чеверме), Kawarma (каварма) sowie andere Grillspeisen. Zum Schluss nimmt man die Baniza (баница) zu sich. In der bulgarischen Küche sind zudem das Bohnenkraut Tschubriza (чубрица) und die kräftig gewürzte, hauptsächlich aus Paprika- und Tomatenpüree bestehende Ljuteniza (лютеница) sowie die besonderen Wurstarten Lukanka (луканка) und Sucuk (суджук) sehr beliebt. Feiertage Gedenktage Am 19. Januar 2011 beschloss die bulgarische Regierung, den 1. Februar als Gedenktag für die Opfer des Kommunismus einzuführen.http://mediapool.bg/show/?storyid=174991; http://www.dnevnik.bg/bulgaria/2011/01/19/1027488_kabinetut_obiavi_1_fevruari_za_den_na_pochit_kum/ Am 2. Juni wird in ganz Bulgarien durch das Einschalten der Luftsirenen am Mittag um 12:00 Uhr und einer Gedenkminute das Leben und Werk des Freiheitskämpfers Christo Botew geehrt. Ein weiterer Gedenktag ist der 18. Februar, Todestag des Revolutionärs und Ideologen Wassil Lewski. Dabei finden am 19. Februar im ganzen Land Gedenkfeiern mit Blumenniederlegungen und Andachtsgottesdiensten statt. Gesellschaft Wissenschaft/Erfindungen Der berühmteste Wissenschaftler bulgarischer Herkunft ist wahrscheinlich der in den USA geborene John Vincent Atanasoff. Er ist der Erfinder des elektronischen digitalen Rechners und lehrte mathematische Physik. Ebenfalls ein berühmter US-amerikanisch-österreichisch-bulgarischer Wissenschaftler ist Carl Djerassi, der auch als der Vater der Antibabypille bezeichnet wird. Homosexualität Homosexuelle Handlungen wurden 2002 in Bulgarien legalisiert. Durch die Gleichbehandlungsrahmenrichtlinie der EU werden Lesben und Schwule vor Diskriminierung auf dem Arbeitsmarkt geschützt, gleichgeschlechtliche Partnerschaften werden staatlich jedoch nicht anerkannt. Sport Vor der Wende war Sport Staatspolitik und viele bulgarische Sportler sorgten weltweit für Aufmerksamkeit. Die größten Erfolge wurden in den Individualsportarten erzielt. Nach dem Fall des Kommunismus und mit dem Wegfall staatlicher Unterstützung konnten sich nur Sportler beweisen, die äußerst große Talente waren und meist aus Sportlerfamilien kamen. Bekanntes Beispiel sind die Maleeva-Schwestern im Tennis, die alle in den Top-10 gestanden haben und deren letztes Mitglied, Magdalena Maleeva, 2005 zurücktrat. In Bulgarien gibt es eine lange Tradition im Schach, Kraftsport (Ringen, Gewichtheben, Boxen), Volleyball, in der Leichtathletik und in der rhythmischen Sportgymnastik. Der Ringer Nikola Stantschew war der erste bulgarische Olympiasieger. Schach Bulgarien kann eine lange Tradition im Schachspielen vorweisen. Bulgarien hat seit der Einführung des Großmeistertitels 1970 durch den Weltschachbund FIDE 39 Großmeister hervorgebracht (Stand: September 2012). Dazu gehören der ehemalige Schachweltmeister Wesselin Topalow und die ehemalige Schachweltmeisterin Antoaneta Stefanowa, des Weiteren bekannte Schachspieler wie Iwan Tscheparinow, Julian Radulski, Iwan Radulow, Ljuben Spassow und Kiril Georgiew. Volleyball Volleyball ist nach Fußball die zweite Ballsportart, die nicht nur in Bulgarien beliebt, sondern in der das Land auch international erfolgreich ist. Die Männermannschaft erreichte zuletzt 2007 den dritten Platz bei der Weltmeisterschaft und nimmt zurzeit (August 2012) den siebten Platz der Volleyball-Weltrangliste ein. Die Frauen erreichten den Gipfel ihrer sportlichen Erfolge mit dem Europatitel im Jahre 1981. Zu den bekanntesten bulgarischen Volleyballspielern zählen Plamen Konstantinow, Daniel Peew, Nikolaj Scheljaskow, Ljubomir Ganew, Martin Stoew, Wladimir Nikolow und Matej Kasijski sowie bei den Frauen Zwetana Boschurina und Jordanka Bontschewa. 2012 erreichte Bulgarien bei den Olympischen Spielen in London den vierten Platz bei den Männern. Fußball Die bulgarische Fußballnationalmannschaft konnte sich mehrmals für Europa- und Weltmeisterschaften qualifizieren. Derzeitiger Trainer ist Ljuboslaw Penew. Der größte Erfolg des bulgarischen Fußballs war der 4. Platz der Nationalmannschaft bei der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 1994 in den USA. Unter den Fußballern der „Goldenen Generation“ sind vor allem der Träger des Ballon d’Or, Christo Stoitschkow, oder der Ex-Stuttgarter Krassimir Balakow zu nennen. Der erfolgreichste bulgarische Verein ist ZSKA Sofia, der zweimal im Halbfinale des Europapokals der Landesmeister stand. Weitere wichtige Fußballvereine sind Lewski Sofia, Slawia Sofia, Lokomotive Sofia und Litex Lowetsch. Derzeitiger Meister (11/12) ist Ludogorez Rasgrad. Weitere bekannte bulgarische Fußballspieler sind: Emil Kostadinow, Ljuboslaw Penew, Trifon Iwanow, Jordan Letschkow, Georgi Asparuchow, Dimitar Berbatow, Martin Petrow, Stilian Petrow, Waleri Boschinow. Gewichtheben Bulgarien hat auch eine lange Tradition im Gewichtheben. Bekannteste Gewichtheber sind Iwan Abadschiew, Norair Nurikjan, Milena Trendafilowa oder Iwan Iwanow. Es gibt sogar einige bekannte türkische Gewichtheber, wie zum Beispiel Naim Süleymanoğlu oder Halil Mutlu, die sich während des damaligen Systems als Angehörige der türkischen Minderheit entwickeln konnten und in beiden Ländern hohes Ansehen genießen. Motorradsport Die Städte Schumen und Targowischte sind die bulgarischen Speedway-Hochburgen und auf diesen Bahnen wurden bereits seit den 70er Jahren mehrere Qualifikationsrennen zu Weltmeisterschaften ausgetragen. Der bulgarische Motorsport-Verband ist indes bemüht, das Stadion in Targowischte so zu modernisieren, das ein Speedway-WM-Grand-Prix von Bulgarien dort ausgefahren werden kann. Siehe auch Literatur * * * * * * * L. Häfner: Zeittafel; in: K. Grothusen: Bulgarien; Vandenhoeck u. Ruprecht, Göttingen 1990; S. 688–703 * H. Härtel, R. Schönfeld: Bulgarien: vom Mittelalter bis zur Gegenwart; Pustet, Regensburg 1998, S. 191–278 * Hans-Joachim Hoppe: Bulgarien: Hitlers eigenwilliger Verbündeter. Eine Fallstudie zur nationalsozialistischen Südosteuropapolitik; Stuttgart 1979 * Hans-Joachim Hoppe: Bulgarien; in: Wolfgang Benz (Hrsg.): Dimension des Völkermords. Die Zahl der jüdischen Opfer des Nationalsozialismus; München 1991, S. 275–310 * Konstantin Jireček: Das Fürstenthum Bulgarien, seine Bodengestaltung, Natur, Bevölkerung, wirthschaftliche Zustande, geistige Cultur, Staatsverfassung, Staatsverwaltung und neueste Geschichte; 1891 * J. Jocov: Charakteristische Züge, Etappen und Unterscheidungsmerkmale der faschistischen Diktatur in Bulgarien 1923–31; in: Etudes Historiques, Bd. II; Sofia 1965; S. 395–412. * Ana Karlsreiter: König Boris III. von Bulgarien und die bulgarische Außenpolitik 1938–43; München 2001. * G. Knaus: Bulgarien; Beck, München 1997; S. 76–91 * Reinhard Lauer (Hrsg): Die Bulgarische Literatur in alten und neuer Sicht; in: Opera Slavica, Neue Folge 26; Harrassowitz Verlag, Wiesbaden 1997 * Boris Marinov: Das bulgarische Parteiensystem im Wandel. Parlamentarische Tätigkeit und außerparlamentarische Entwicklung; Verlag Dr. Müller, Saarbrücken 2008; ISBN 3-639-06733-9 * Georgi Markov: Die Kulturexpansion des Dritten Reiches in Bulgarien: Wissenschaft, Hochschulbildung und Verbreitung der deutschen Sprache (1934–1939); in: Etudes Historiques, Bd. VIII; Sofia 1978; S. 329–347. * Georgi Markov: Die nationalsozialistische ideologische Propaganda in Bulgarien (1933–1940); in: Etudes Historiqes, Bd. X; Sofia 1980; S. 273–292. * Marshall Lee Miller: Bulgaria during the Second World War; Stanford 1975. * Nissan Oren: Revolution Administered. Agrarianism and Communism in Bulgaria; Baltimore / London 1973. * Wolf Oschlies: Der Volksbund Zveno – Nahtstelle der bulgarischen Parteiengeschichte; Köln 1971. * Wolf Oschlies: Bulgariens Juden in Vergangenheit und Gegenwart; in: Bulgarische Jahrbücher, Bd. 2; München / Wien 1974; S. 129–176 * Wolf Oschlies: Bulgarien – Land ohne Antisemitismus; Erlangen 1976. * Jürgen Plöhn (Hrsg.): Sofioter Perspektiven auf Deutschland und Europa; Berlin 2006; ISBN 3-8258-9498-3. * Sabine Riedel: Bulgarien zwischen Subsistenzwirtschaft und Weltmarkt. Überlegungen zum Gestaltungsspielraum der Wirtschafts- und Sozialpolitik. In: Osteuropa. 2003, 1, 58–76. * Sabine Riedel: Das Politische System Bulgariens in Wolfgang Ismayr (Hrsg.): Die politischen Systeme Osteuropas; VS Verlag, 2010, S. 677–729 * Robert Schmitt: Kleines Handbuch Bulgarien Baltic Sea Press, Rostock 2012, ISBN 978-3-942654-55-5. * Steven W. Sowards: Moderne Geschichte des Balkans. Der Balkan im Zeitalter des Nationalismus. BoD, Seuzach 2004. ISBN 3-8334-0977-0 * Rumiana Stoilova: Ethnische Differenzen unter Frauen am Beispiel Bulgariens; 2005. * Ilija Trojanow: Die fingierte Revolution. Bulgarien, eine exemplarische Geschichte; München: dtv, 2006, ISBN 3-423-34373-7 * Daniel Ziemann: Vom Wandervolk zur Grossmacht: die Entstehung Bulgariens im frühen Mittelalter (7.–9. Jahrhundert); Böhlau Verlag Köln Weimar, 2007, ISBN 3-412-09106-5 Weblinks 30px|miniatur Portal:Bulgarien – Das Wikipedia-Portal zum Einstieg in weitere Artikel * Webseite der Regierung der Republik Bulgarien * Statistikamt Bulgarien * Landesinformationen des deutschen Auswärtiges Amts * Offizielles Europortal * Zusammenstellung von Wirtschaftsdaten der Germany Trade & Invest, Stand Nov. 2009 * 12 Jahre Währungsrat in Bulgarien – Analyse von Macrо Watch (bulgarisch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Staat in Europa Kategorie:Bulgarien Kategorie:Mitgliedstaat der Europäischen Union Kategorie:Mitglied des Europarats Kategorie:Mitgliedstaat der Vereinten Nationen